A Hidden Agenda
by aznillusion183
Summary: How do you decrypt the brain of a genius?
1. Chapter 1

A plane flew over the small town, and birds soared above the buildings. As the sun shone on the walls of the local high school, all seemed well.

Pity that such a peaceful environment housed such a malevolent demon.

"YAAAA-HAAAAA"

The sound of gunfire and maniacal laughter tore through the air, and was soon followed by the stamping of hastily running, cleat-bound feet and another shriek.

"Hiruma-kun, someone's going to get hurt if you keep doing that!"

Said manifestation of the devil, Hiruma, grinned, "Fucking manager, if they ran faster then it wouldn't matter, kekeke."

The so-called "fucking manager," or Mamori, pouted angrily, but resigned herself to the fact that he'd keep shooting regardless of what she (or anyone) said.

Turning away, she called out "Hiruma-kun, I have to go to the Disciplinary Officers' meeting, I can't make it to practice!" and trotted off.

"Tch, fucking manager, I'll just be able to torture the chibi and monkey more...OY, GET MOVING, TEN LAPS BEFORE DRILLS!!" growled Hiruma.

Listening to the commotion out on the field, Mamori sighed and continued to her meeting. She certainly wouldn't allow such a disruptive student to get in the way of the upcoming Spring Formal. She was definitely excited about it; not only was everything running perfectly on schedule (obviously because of her efforts, not that she'd admit it) but the Masquerade theme was sure to stir the student population enormously. Hopefully, people would be just as excited as she was and attend?

--

Hours later, as an exhausted Mamori trudged down the stairs after smoothing out the many problems that came with planning such a large event (really, who would imagine that there would be such heated debates over whether to use pleated or unpleated curtains?) she spotted the Deimon Football Team practically crawling into the clubhouse after what was surely a torturous practice session. Looking around, she spied the team's quarterback watching Kurita close the door and hearing a loud crash as he collapsed inside.

"Hiruma-kun, the Spring Tournament is already over and you're still pushing this hard?" Mamori demanded.

"Fucking manager, they won't get any better if they don't fucking practice their asses off. Why do you think we lost? The damned fatty won't get any better if he just stuffs his face with sweets all day." He paused, and grinned, "Here!" He tossed a slightly crumpled package towards her. "Don't get too fat, fucking manager."

Mamori caught the parcel, surprised. As she opened it up, she squealed in delight. "Hiruma, how did you get these? They're Kariya's latest choco-chestnut-raspberry delight! It's nearly _impossible_ to get more than one or two now that the demand is so high...Mmm, delicious...munch..."

Looking up, she was surprised to find that the team captain had already disappeared.

--

"Mou, just leaving me like that, how could you? Hiruma-kun!!"

"Fucking manager." His voice was steady, but something about the way he said it made her stop.

"Y-yes...?"

"You still have cream on your face! YA-HA!!" And with that, he ran off again gleefully clutching the new blackmail photos he had snapped.

"HIRUMA-KUN!!" Mamori's shriek pierced even through the walls of the clubhouse, and Monta swooned "Oh, Mamori-san looks so beautiful with that cream moustache! In swirling colors of brown and yellow, so wonderful!"

Before the aerial ace could laud the manager further, a stray bullet struck dangerously close to his head and the team fled back into the clubhouse.

--

Walking back home, Mamori licked the sweet cream from her upper lip and pondered over what had possessed Hiruma to give her such a gift. "Sure, it was nice, but that's what's odd about it..."

Feeling inside the bag for any more pastries, she sighed with disappointment and tossed it into a waste bin.


	2. Chapter 2

I never really believed other writers when they wrote about the thrill of receiving reviews, but I guess I know now . Thanks, Mayuzu and xieloinfehrnurom. I'll see if I can make these chapters a little longer, I've got a lot I want to write about.

As Mamori walked away from the waste bin and into her house, she was unaware of a pair of bright green eyes following her every move. "Tch, fucking manager…next time, look inside the damned bag after you scarf those sweets down."

After the door shut behind Mamori, she sneezed.

--

The next morning, nothing seemed quite out of the ordinary at Deimon. Doors slammed shut as the last tardy bell rang, and the classes were filled with the shuffling of papers and chairs as students hurried to sit down and for class to begin.

As Mamori began to pull out her notebook, she noticed that a certain dark, looming presence was missing in the room. Glancing around at the relaxed faces and smiles on the faces in the room, she immediately knew that Hiruma was, yet again, cutting class. She sighed, "…and it's not as though I can complain, really, since he scores so well on his exams." She decided to neglect the fact that Hiruma could and probably did hack the school computers whenever he pleased, so grades were no issue.

Hours later, the school buzzed with the noise of students freed from the shackles of class and released for lunch. Kurita looked around at the rest of the team with a worried look on his face. "Has anyone seen Hiruma…? It's strange that even he would be gone for so long." Hiruma still hadn't shown up for class, and the gentle giant was obviously worried about his friend. Truthfully, he probably should have been more anxious for the victims that the devil was most likely extorting.

Sena laughed nervously, "Hiee, Kurita-san, perhaps we shouldn't try and find out what he's doing right now." He twiddled his index fingers nervously.

"Kekeke, fucking fatty and shrimp, worrying like the mother hen, eh?"

Everyone whirled around. There was the devil himself, complete with his AK-47 and crisp school uniform. However, something was off—there were dark smears on his cheeks, white powder in his hair, and he gave off a faint scent of…vanilla? How intriguing; how completely out of character. How utterly terrifying. Surely the commander from hell wasn't…?

"Er, Hiruma-kun, what happened? Why are covered in that…stuff?" clamored the football team as their eyes popped open in surprise and chopsticks fell from their fingers. Rarely did the captain allow himself to be seen in such a state, and the team wasn't quite sure how to react to this.

He stared at them for a moment, and the air was thick with tension. Suddenly, the terror in the air was intensified—and he smiled. This wasn't the trademark grin that exposed those sharp teeth, but the gentle kind of smile one would expect from an uncle. Everyone in the vicinity began to shiver, and even Cerberus backed away cautiously.

"I was baking."

"Huh?"

"Huuuh?!"

"HUUUUH?!" (really, would any fanfiction be complete without that line?)

As the team stared dumbfounded at Hiruma, only one person stirred. Musashi stood up and approached Hiruma.

"Musashi-san, be careful…!" Sena and Monta whispered hoarsely, fearing for the kicker's life.

Peering at Hiruma's face, Musashi suddenly sniffed. However, this odd act was followed by an even more eccentric one, as he continued to run one finger down Hiruma's cheek and licked the substance that had been clinging to his face off of his finger. Then, he smirked.

"Ahaha, perhaps the manly Musashi has a thing for Hirumaa-…a?!" The whole team pounced on Taki to shut him up, in an attempt to prevent Hiruma from murdering him. They didn't notice when Musashi said knowingly, "So, Anezaki's got another…tasty surprise coming for her, does she? Didn't know you had it in you, Hiruma."

A barely perceptible flush spread throughout Hiruma's face under the smudges, and he glowered at his best friend. "Shut your mouth, old man." With that less-than-graceful finish, he stalked off, leaving the rest of the team in a rather confused state.

--

Sticking her head out the window, Mamori took a deep breath. She did love being on the Discipline committee, but sometimes she had wanted to ask the rest of the football team whether they had seen Hiruma during lunchtime. Looking down, she saw a familiar scene: a shock of blond hair and a cowering mass of boys who appeared to be gaping at the blond. She smiled 

grimly as she saw the scene unfold—although she couldn't hear or see all that well, she did recognize Musashi's distinctive mohawk rise from beside Kurita's chestnut-shaped head. She chuckled a little, and watched in curiosity as the kicker walked up to Hiruma. Before she could see anything else, someone called her name behind her. Sighing, she returned to resolving more issues.

"So, Mamori-san, do you have any ideas on how to raise attendance at the Masquerade?" asked one of the other students. They all treated her very respectfully, not only for her mental prowess but for her courage against Hiruma. Anyone who could fight on par with that demon, they believed, must be respectable. "We were thinking, perhaps if the football team were to go, more people would attend, since you have such a good reputation after the Christmas Bowl. Would you try and convince them to go?"

Mamori smiled. "Of course. I'll be sure to get every single one of them to go."

--

Walking out of the classroom, Mamori stopped dead on her tracks. It would be easy to get the team to go, but would that include Hiruma as well? _No_, she thought stubbornly,_ I will definitely convince him to go._" With that, she marched off to her next class.

At the end of the day, as the symphony of bullets and yelling teenage boys once again pervaded the atmosphere, Mamori approached the field with a little trepidation. She waited until the end of practice, however, to bring up her request.

"Everyone, could you come here for a minute? I have something to ask you." Noticing how the team was sprawled out in exhaustion, she changed her mind. "Nevermind, I'll go over there."

"The Disciplinary Committee is collaborating with the school to plan the Spring Formal, and they—er, I thought it would be a great idea if everyone went! You know, to boost school morale and all." Smiling at the team, she refused to meet Hiruma's eye.

The team was silent for an instant, but soon broke out into unintelligible noise. Most of the team was quite content to agree to go, except for a few rebellious grumbles from the Ha-ha brothers.

"Ah, Mamori-san, of course I will go! Do you, perhaps, need a handsome escort?" cried Monta, dancing towards her as his weariness seemed to melt away.

"I'm not going to any fucking dance, damned manager."

Mamori glared at the one source of contention in the group as he coolly tripped Monta in one fluid motion and glared right back at her. If looks could kill, then this scene would have been an atomic bomb. As the time stretched on, the rest of the team fidgeted and waited for the ammo and brooms to start flying.

The one to break the stare-down was Mamori. She shouted, "Don't think that I'll let this go, Hiruma!" and tore off.

--

Just in case anyone didn't know, this is supposed to mean someone is talking behind your back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Looks like you really upset Anezaki this time. How surprising, given the present situation." Musashi smiled, looking quite amused. "Did you really learn how to bake Kariya-style sweets just for her? I must admit, even I'm impressed."

"...fucking old man, I thought I told you to shut your damned mouth..."

"Now, now, there's no need to get testy about it. It's not like Doburoku didn't have his suspicions, too."

"Tch...he had the story halfway right."

The sun was just beginning to set, and the duo was sitting in a cafe far from Deimon High. Both of them were drinking black coffee, and looked completely at home amidst the faded wallpaper, sipping from chipped mugs. A tired looking waitress strayed over--it looked like it was her last shift--and refilled them. Looking at Hiruma, she paled and quickly scurried away.

Musashi laughed, "So you even have your connections here, huh? I didn't think there'd be that much worthwhile out here."

Hiruma raised his eyebrow, "That's why it's worth it, because no one thinks I can blackmail them here." He grinned, and even though he didn't say a word, one look said it all. "They're wrong."

After a few minutes of silence, Musashi finally asked, "Why don't you go to the dance, Hiruma? She seems really passionate about it, you should at least humor her a bit. After all, she might warm up to you, especially if you keep baking for her. Although I'm surprised you didn't just blackmail the bakery into making extra batches available for you."

Hiruma peered at Musashi, and only a slight pause as he lifted the cup to his lips denoted that the devil was searching for words. "She seems like the kind of person to be into that sentimental bull." He paused again, and was about to say something else, but shook his head. "I was just bored."

Musashi shook his head; obviously, he didn't believe a word he said.

--

"Oooh, Kariya's vanilla wafers topped with cream and fresh berries!!" Mamori squealed, as she saw the package on the clubhouse table. On the package was a small white card, which read "To the damned manager, here's sugar to fuel you in today's practice. Today those chibis are going through hell!" Mamori frowned for a moment at the last line, but was quite content as she 

munched her gift. She was surprised to see that the fruit on the pastry was arranged in the shape of the Devil Bat, but disregarded it as something that Hiruma has demanded from the bakery. He had forbidden the team from telling her about his … extracurricular culinary activity.

Walking outside, she was astonished to see a line of taxis waiting by the school gate. She found the team being herded to the cars by Hiruma (with help from his bullets) and followed suit. All her questions were brushed aside with a "shut up and get in the car" and she, too, was pushed inside by a frantic Sena and Monta.

After a brief detour (to pick up a very surprised Suzuna from her school), the team was taken to a bus stop in a part of town that few of them had been to. From there, they were taken by a terrified bus driver into the mountains. After an arduous hike—carrying enormous black and red bags that Hiruma had thrown at them at some point during the ride—they came upon a dirt road. At the end of this road was a small inn, which looked like paradise to the weary team.

Inside, a willowy, middle-aged woman was sitting at the counter. From the large pile of cigarettes on the ashtray and the one in her mouth, it was evident that she was a chain smoker. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Hiruma, and simply cocked her head in the direction of a hall. He grinned, and motioned for the team to follow.

"H-hiruma, what are we doing here…? In such a remote place, too…" Kurita stammered.

"Training, damn fatty. What do you think spring break is for, vacation?" snorted Hiruma. The rest of the team stared at each other in surprise. In the flurry of practice and school, they had completely forgotten that they had a month off for spring break. They began to cheer, before realizing what they were there for.

"NANIIII?!" everyone yelled, and Mamori stomped up to the captain.

"Hiruma, I can't stay, I have to go back and plan for the Spring Forma—" she began to storm. However, he cut her off there.

"Damn manager, don't worry, we're only here for a week." The team sighed in relief. "But that week's going to make you wish you were on the Death March." The team froze in terror, and Kuroki fell to the ground, frothing at the mouth. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, HIRUMA, I ACTUALLY HAD A DATE NEXT WEEK! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR A GUY LIKE ME TO GET A GIRL?!" He lay panting on the ground, wheezing, and began to curl up defensively into a ball.

Hiruma smiled evilly. "Lucky you, then, that we're not doing normal football training." He paused for dramatic effect. "Let's just say that there's a ten mile path up the mountain, wild boars that even Shin can't handle, and a river with fish that fucking bite your ass off. The inn doesn't provide anything except rice, so you have to catch your own pork or fish and cook them yourselves. Go to your rooms-" he tossed keys at the team "and get some sleep. You'll need it."

The rooms were clean and traditionally furnished. It was surprisingly luxurious, and all the rooms met in the middle in a single common room. Everyone was sprawled across mats or the floor, and Yukimitsu had found a few low Western-style couches in the bedrooms.

"Do we really have to get our own meat?"

"I'm hungry…there's no convenience store out here, huh…"

"Fugo! (Master, should we set out at 2AM and catch some breakfast?)"

"Oi, I don't want to do this shit."

"This is crazy-MAX!"

Not much longer afterwards, the room was filled with the sound of snores.

--

"YAAA-HAAAA! GET UP, YOU BASTARDS!"

As the team scrambled from their cramped positions (with a couple of them being unpleasantly surprised to find their faces uncomfortably close to another guy's behind or lips), they didn't hear a woman's voice murmur "…just as harsh as you've always been, Youichi…"

In the gray sunlight, the team shuffled out in a disheveled state. Striding past the group (and wrinkling his nose a bit in response to the morning breath that greeted him) Hiruma yelled, "RUN, YOU BASTARDS, GET YOUR ASSES ON THE ROAD!!"

They sprang into action, and Taki even managed to pull off a pirouette in the run. The morning was cold and their stomachs rumbled with hunger, but they hadn't even been able to get their hands on any of the rice that the inn was supposed to provide. After what seemed to be like ages, the team stumbled onto the riverbank, which ran deep and fast. Hiruma flung a few knives at the dirt in front of their feet (thwarting Taki's second attempted pirouette) and growled, "Now prove that you're fucking men and cut yourself some harpoons. Catch your breakfast, if you really want it."

The team gaped at the knives until they saw Hiruma wielding his own harpoon, until Musashi stepped forward and whittled spears for the rest of the team and set about to his own fishing. 

After seeing the pair nab a couple of fat, wriggling trout in a matter of minutes, they confidently stepped up the water. Unfortunately, they had neither the dexterity nor the patience, and the Ha-ha brothers were the first to throw down their sticks in disgust and attempt to simply jump in the water in an attempt to grab the fish; this ended up in all of the fish fleeing and thus, no more was caught. Looking around expectantly, the team clutched their meager catch and saw the captain and the kicker sitting next to a blazing fire, roasting their breakfast and opening up containers of rice (which Hiruma seemed to produce out of nowhere. Best not to ask where that came from.)

--

The rest of the day was just as arduous. After trekking the ten miles up to the peak of the mountain, the team gaped at the gushing waterfall and pool that formed at its base. They quickly stripped and jumped in—thank goodness Mamori and Suzuna weren't there to see all that skin—and floated around in the cool water, glad to finally be able to rest. After lounging around and a few feeble attempts to start a water fight, they realized that their commander was missing. Not only that, but they didn't know the way back.

"KUSOOO!!"

--

At that very moment, said devil was lounging in one of the hot springs at the inn. Looking around quickly, he slipped a towel around his waist and went in search of two people. The first, a hyperactive blue-haired cheerleader (who gaped at his bare chest), was ordered to go and find the rest of the team and bring them back to the inn. The second was Mamori, who struggled to not stare at the quarterback's physique.

"Fucking manager, come with me." He ordered shortly. Before she could argue, he gripped her shoulders and led her through a maze of corridors. He led her to a courtyard, with a steaming hot spring in the middle and a line of cherry trees that lined the walls and reached toward the sky; they were laden with pink blossoms, which flew through the air like pink snow. He jerked his head towards the spring and made a gesture towards a bikini laid out on a bench (and just how did he know her measurements? What a mystery). As Mamori struggled to speak, he spoke.

"Damned manager, you look like a drowning fish with your mouth opening and closing like that." As she gasped indignantly, there was a resolute glint in his eye. "I guess there's only one way to fix that." He moved close and began to encompass her with his arms. Before he could actually touch her, the sound of cloth dropping to the floor distracted them. He stood, stark naked, in front of a mortified Mamori; his towel had fallen to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

When a thoroughly bedraggled and pissed-off team made it back with an equally-angry cheerleader leading the way, they stopped dead on their tracks when they felt an extremely dark aura hanging over the inn. Tip-toeing inside, they found a blushing Mamori in the sleeping quarters and a fuming quarterback in the outdoor hot springs. Musashi ushered off the rest of the team, and dipped his feet in beside Hiruma.

"So, your romantic plot didn't work out, eh, Hiruma?" Musashi said, looking both amused and somber.

"Fucking old man, I don't want to talk about that shitty...damned towels...shit..." Hiruma kept muttering profane phrases under his breath. Musashi had rarely ever seen him this agitated.

"What happened?"

"I flashed the fucking manager."

Musashi nearly choked, and said "Aren't you going a little fast? I mean, at least ask her out on a date before trying to get to third base--"

Hiruma growled, "It's not like that, it was a freaking accident, I was wearing a towel and the damned thing fell, shit..." He cursed more, and then muttered, "I was trying to make her happy."

Musashi smiled. "You know, they have a kitchen with an oven here, and I'm sure you could get any ingredients you like. I know this place doesn't just serve rice, your aunt wouldn't keep such a sad inn. Why don't you make it up to her by serving the team a real meal? I don't think they've eaten anything except for some burnt fish and rice from this morning, although Juumonji did manage to sneak some ramen up here."

Hiruma glowered at his friend, "They're up here to toughen up…fine, they'll get a damned feast."

He rose from the water, donned a robe (he had ditched the towels) and strode back to find his chain-smoking aunt to arrange for a meal to be made.

--

"Sugoi!"

The team gaped hungrily at the tables laden with rice, fish, Korean barbecued pork, and side dishes. There was thick stew simmering in a pot, and sliced vegetables. At the head of the table was Hiruma, looking a bit peeved, but pleased at the faces on his team mates. He grinned and said, "What are you waiting for, you fatties? Go on and stuff your faces."

The team cheered, then grabbed chopsticks with a brief "Itadakitasu!" and began to tear into the food. There was chaos everywhere, as Kurita and Kumosubi practically breathed in the food and the Ha-ha brothers were brawling over the best pieces of meat. Sena used his speed to pick out the meat from under the clutches of the slower linemen, and Monta was in heaven between the visions of sizzling pork and Mamori eating it. Yukimitsu was too busy calculating the correlation between time and temperature to make the perfectly grilled meat to actually eat too much of it, and Taki was being beat up by his sister for knocking over the rice with an especially exuberant kick.

Hiruma slid up unbeknownst to Mamori and whispered in her ear, "Am I forgiven, fucking manager?"

Mamori nearly choked on a mushroom she had been chewing, but ignored him. He cursed inwardly; apparently this one couldn't be won over by one meal. He grinned, and suddenly tossed another plate of meat on the table "That's the last of it, you damned fatties!" In the sudden battle to get hold of the precious meat (where all camaraderie was pushed aside in the primal hunt for pork), no one noticed Hiruma clapping a hand over Mamori's mouth and pulling her out of the room.

If anyone had been able to understand what the manager was saying, it would probably have been enough to make this story rated "M." However, as Hiruma dragged her down the corridors, she eventually was able to slip out of his grasp and yell, "Hiruma-kun, what the he—" He stopped her, putting a single finger on her lips. "Shh, you'll see." With that, he strode down the hall, and she had no choice but to follow him, since she couldn't even remember the way back anyway. _This is why I love this inn_, he thought malevolently.

He brought her to the same courtyard that he had taken her that afternoon. She curled her lips at him wryly, "Going to show me your goods again, are you?" Normally she wouldn't be so crude, but she was so angry that it just slipped out.

Hiruma glared at her for a moment, and then snorted. He pointed towards the sky, and grinned as he looked up. As she followed his gaze, she was astounded. Past the cherry blossoms was the night sky, lit by thousands of stars. This far up above the city, there wasn't any light to blot them out, and she was amazed by the sight. She looked back at Hiruma, who asked once again, "Am I forgiven, damned manager?"

She smiled a little, and nodded tentatively. He finally flashed those pearly whites at her, and swept her into his arms. She smirked as she noticed him checking the belt of his robes to make sure that he wouldn't give her another display of his manhood, and grinned.

His kiss was surprisingly gentle, but soon became rougher as she responded to his touch.

--

"Ah, everyone? Where's Hiruma and Mamori?" Sena asked nervously. All of the food was gone, and the team was beginning to rise from their food coma. Before Kuroki and Togano could begin voicing their opinions about how "unfair it was for the captain to be getting some action while we're stuck with a bunch of guys in the middle of nowhere" Musashi rose.

"I think you should all go to bed, they were just taking care of some business about the rooms and the food." He laughed, "Don't get any perverted ideas." As the boys returned to their rooms, and Suzuna to hers, she stopped and winked at Musashi. He grinned back, and said "Fine, fine, you did guess right. Don't think he'll let you try and get your own blackmail photos of him, though."

Back in the common room, the team sat in a circle. You could almost hear the cogs of their brains working furiously, and finally Monta spoke up. "Do you think Hiruma-san and Mamori-san are…?"

The whole team jumped slightly at this sudden intrusion into the silence, and all nodded. They had all had their own quiet suspicions, but weren't sure if the rest of the team agreed until now. Suddenly, they all clamored with instances which had convinced them of the attraction between the duo.

"The Hakushuu game, when Hiruma's arm broke—"

"The sign language—"

"On the Death March—"

"The love letter! Ow, okay, it was the strategy letter, fine…"

Before anyone could add another such instance, they heard the door slide open. There stood the commander from hell himself, and behind him was a slightly blushing Mamori.

He cackled, "Making up rumors, are we, fucking idiots? Well, guess what. After that meal you just ate it's time for more training. Everyone out!" Everyone groaned as they attempted to move quickly while full of rice and meat, but failed miserably. Cramps broke out everywhere, and even Musashi was looking a little ill. However, luckily for them an angel stepped in.

"Mou, Hiruma, shouldn't we let them rest? After all, they'll be at one hundred percent tomorrow." Mamori smiled sweetly. The team began to smile hopefully, until she continued, "Then you can work them to the bone to the fullest, rather than half-heartedly tonight." She smiled sweetly.

"Kekeke, damned manager, fine. You guys better thank her, but tomorrow is going to make today look like a damned tea party." He strode out, laughing evilly.

Everyone on the team stared blankly at her, and began to shiver. Perhaps Hiruma and Mamori weren't so different after all. However, she began to hold her hands out and apologize, "Everyone, I'm sorry, I just thought you could use the day off. You know he'd work you hard tomorrow anyway, right?" She looked a little nervous, and Monta broke the tension with a shrill, "Hai, Mamori-san, we know you were just looking out for us!" Everyone else clamored in agreement.

When Mamori entered her sleeping quarters, she noticed two things. One, Suzuna was conspicuously absent, and two, she didn't seem to be alone. The devilish quarterback gave her only a second to recognize him before tossing a small paper bag at her. "Here's your dessert, but I'll work you just as hard as the rest of the team tomorrow so you don't get too fat." Before she could react, he left.

Mamori opened the bag; inside was an assortment of cream puffs. She sighed happily, and began to feast.

--

The next morning, Mamori entered the common room to once again find the team sprawled out on the floor. She called out, "Everyone, wake up, or Hiruma-kun will come in and do it himself." At those magic words everyone sprang up, but stopped short when they saw her.

"Er, Mamori-neesan, why do you have white … stuff … on your face?" Sena asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. The whole team began to murmur.

"Ehh, well, you see, Hiruma-kun—"

"MUKYAAA!" screamed Monta, "DON'T SAY IT!!" He began frothing at the mouth, and clapped his hands over his ears. Suddenly, the sound of gunfire filled the room, and everyone froze.

"Tch, damned manager, wipe that cream off your face before these morons get ideas," scoffed Hiruma. He grinned, and held up another bag. "Here's breakfast for you, and—" he threw a sack at Kurita, "--here's food for the rest of you. You better eat fast, I expect everyone out in exactly twenty minutes. If anyone's late they do penalty work." The team was delighted to find Kariya's croissants with cheese and ham, and began to eat quickly. Mamori turned a bit red before retreating to the bathroom to clean up a little, and then dug into her own baked delights. _Hm, I wonder how he has access to Kariya goods so far up here? They smell fresh, too…_ she wondered.

As she began walking outside, her sharp nose caught the scent of butter, flour, milk, and other ingredients central to baking. Her eyes glinted, and she followed the scent through various corridors until she found a small, modernly furnished kitchen. She gaped at the sight of Hiruma in a white apron over his black turtleneck and jeans, handling something in a pan while whistling softly. There were bowls and leftover ingredients strewn about on the countertops, and from what she saw, he was setting the dough to rise for a few hours. As she let a small gasp escape, he whirled around. Both of them stared at the other, and it was hard to tell who was more surprised.

"Hiruma-kun…?"

"Damned manager…how the hell did you find your way here?" Suddenly, he realized that her nose had brought her here, and snorted. "Like a bloody bloodhound, aren't you."

Tearing off his apron, he approached her calmly and confidently. She backed up against the wall, but he didn't stop. Staring face to face with him, she could smell a mix of peppermint on his breath and of dough on his hands. He propped a hand against the wall and smiled down at her, "Still hungry? Tell those brats to run back up to the waterfall and that I'll meet them there." He pointed down another doorway, "That leads directly outside. Go."

She stumbled out, not quite sure whether she had really seen Hiruma doing something so out of character. Now she knew why all those exclusive Kariya goods had been popping up everywhere.

--

At the top of the mountain, the team was again exhausted and sweating profusely. They saw their captain at the base of the waterfall; water ran down his shoulders in torrents, but with his eyes closed and relaxed posture he could have been meditating. Suddenly, his eyes flew open. "Everyone strip and get under here; more endurance training!" Everyone groaned at the weight of the water on their shoulders, but found that it was almost like a constant, pummeling massage. They sighed in a mix of torture and pleasure.

Mamori (who had followed the team at a slower pace) wiped the sweat off of her brow at the mountain peak and surveyed the view. She could barely see the edge of the city off in the distance, and marveled at how obscure their location was. As she turned, she squeaked when she nearly ran into Hiruma. He wore jeans, but had his shirt in one hand and a towel in the other, drying himself. She turned red as she realized that her face was parallel to his chest, and tried not to admire the curves of his muscles. As she looked up, he grinned, "Pervert," and turned away to shout out orders for the team to "dry off and get some grub." She sat down unsteadily, unsure whether her suddenly wobbly legs could support her.

As Hiruma saw Mamori staring out into space, he picked up a plate of food and carried it to her, thinking, _Phase three, commence._


	5. Chapter 5

Hiruma gracefully set himself down beside Mamori and gestured towards the plate, "Eat." He seemed unusually pensive, and gazed at the scenery while his thoughts drifted back and forth with the breeze. Mamori peered at him curiously, and decided to attempt to take advantage of his apparent vulnerability.

"Eh, Hiruma-kun, why are we training out here? Couldn't we have just stayed at Deimon and practiced?"

Hiruma's line of sight slowly moved to rest on her. He replied lazily, "You don't like it up here?" He seemed to evade the question effortlessly.

"Well, it's certainly beautiful, but it seems a little superfluous."

"Heh, well, you'll see why we're out here soon enough, damned manager," he replied softly.

--

As the team began the long trek back to the inn, Hiruma wandered off in a different direction and disappeared. Wondering what he was doing, Mamori followed him quietly. She didn't see the crafty glint in his eye when he noticed her, and continued to attempt to follow him stealthily. After what seemed to be an eternity of twisting paths through mud, sappy trees, and rough paths—she didn't understand how he was spotless while she was splattered in mud and who knows what else—he stopped suddenly and made an abrupt turn. Struggling to keep up, she looked up and nearly screamed in frustration. There was the inn and the team, looking tired but relatively clean. She looked down at her soiled clothing; her hands itched for a certain blonde's neck to wring.

"Oh, my, fucking manager, did you have problems coming down the mountain?" cackled Hiruma from a doorway leading to the inn, and disappeared behind it. The team gaped in surprise as they saw her storm towards the door and begin running after Hiruma.

Gasping in the corridor (really, how many of these did this inn have?), Mamori searched frantically for the quarterback. Following the sound of his laughter, she stopped short at a dead end: a room equipped with a steaming bath and shower, as well as fluffy towels scented soaps that beckoned her invitingly. She groaned, and knew that there had to be a trick to this. Looking around and making sure that there were no peeping toms, she resigned herself to her fate and decided to take a bath.

"Aaah, this feels so good…" she sighed, as she sank into the hot water after cleaning herself off. The water was frothy and foamy, and she leaned back while allowing her sore muscles to relax. 

At the sound of the sliding door, she stiffened. Turning around frantically while attempting to cover up her bare chest, she saw Hiruma leaning against the doorway looking very amused.

"You know, one day someone will take advantage of you if you take a bath just anywhere."

She shrieked and began to throw anything that came to hand—buckets, her shoes, dirty clothing, soap, and even the gravel that lined the bottom of the water. Dodging easily, he caught her flying bra, which she realized she had thrown in her mortification, and grinned evilly.

"It's a good thing I'm the quarterback and you're the damned manager, eh?" He ducked as she threw another rock. "Oi, oi, that's not very nice, is it? Especially after I arranged for this bath for you after you tried to stalk me. Don't think I didn't hear you crashing through every mud hole and into every bush."

Before she could react, he tossed a towel over her head and as she struggled to remove it, she was horrified to hear the sound of shoes being scuffed off and clothes falling to the floor. Peeking out from under the towel, she realized that he had plopped into the water across from her. Luckily, it was frothy enough that it was impossible to see anything from the waist down. Unfortunately, due to the height difference, she could see his well-built chest in all its glory, and caught herself wishing she could see more.

"Like what you see, eh? Wipe that drool off of your face, I'm not one of your damned cream puffs," he smirked, deliberately antagonizing her.

She was torn between a desire to throttle him and a need to get away. However, the towel he had tossed over her head would barely cover any of her cleavage, let alone her privates, and she had thrown everything else at him, out of her reach. She groaned.

"Kekeke, you're so excited that you're already moaning for me, huh? How surprising—" he began to tease her, but was cut off by the murderous intent that was shooting daggers at him. Even he was put off for a moment, before realizing that she didn't want to approach him. He dropped the playful act and began to voice all the questions she had been burning to ask him. "Why are we really here? Where are we? What are my intentions? Why am I sitting in the fucking bath with you?"

Mamori continued to glare at him, waiting for answers.

"Fine, I'll answer some of your questions. We're at my aunt's inn—yes, the one who was smoking the cigs. We're here because I feel like it, and it's secluded enough for my purposes. You don't need to know my intentions. You'll find out soon enough. I'm sitting here because it 

looked comfortable and to make you uncomfortable. I also wanted to take a bath with you." Grinning at her steadily reddening visage, he added cheekily, "and don't think it'll stop with just one bath."

Wading through the bath—god, there was a scant inch or two between the air and his unmentionables—he stopped right in front of her, reveling in her indignity. Coming even closer, he whispered, "You know you want it, damned mana—"

Despite Hiruma's confidence and calculating abilities, he failed to factor in a girl's defensive mechanism. As it turns out, even the devil's spawn had the inherent weakness of all men. Falling back with a whistling groan coming deep from his throat, he curled up in a fetal position as he struggled to hang onto the edge of the bathtub. She stood up, fuming, and not caring that her chest was completely visible. She curled her hand into a fist, and was ready to punch him if he decided to try and rise.

Nursing his genitalia, Hiruma reached for something by the edge of the water, and pulled up a towel. Looking away, he tossed it at her and muttered, "Cover yourself up, damned manager." Pulling up his robe, he snatched his clothing and limped out of the room without once looking at her exposed body.

--

"You keep screwing it up, don't you, Hiruma," Musashi said, not sure whether to laugh at or comfort his friend. He barely blinked at the pistol pointed straight at his forehead, and said dismissively, "You need a kicker to win the tournament, you won't shoot me."

Hiruma snarled as he threw the gun aside, "What the hell am I supposed to do, all my predictions are going freaking wrong!" He wrung his hands, and said desperately, "and why did she have to knee me in the balls, I wasn't going to rape her." Even now, they were still tender.

Musashi thought for a moment before making his proposal. "Why don't you try doing it the conventional way? Woo her a bit more, make her feel comfortable with you before you remove the clothing. Really, you don't seem to have much luck with her and your testicles."

Hiruma grimaced before replying, "I'll do it my own damned way, and if she doesn't like if then she can just deal with it."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, the team woke up on their own accord. The first to rise was Kurita, followed by Kumosubi; perhaps they were already wired for their first practice of the day. They blinked in surprise, wondering whether Mamori or Hiruma would be coming in to call them for practice—they prayed fervently that it was the former. Everyone rose when the door slid open slowly, and Hiruma strode in lazily. Any signs of his injury from the day before were either gone or he was hiding them. He looked down his nose at them at suddenly whipped out his AK-47. No other alarm clock was needed than the sounds of gunfire and his howl of "YAAA-HAAA, GET UP YOU DAMNED BRATS!!"

Outside, everyone was lined up in military fashion. Even Suzuna and Mamori were herded into the line. Hiruma stood in front of them with a .9mm. He grinned evilly, and said evenly, "Hands." As everyone looked around in confusion, holding out their hands, he growled impatiently, "ON your hands." Everyone fell to the ground.

"Feet!" _Bang_.

"Knees!" _Bang._

"Stomachs!" _Bang_.

"Feet!" _Bang_.

"Run!" _Bang. _"Repeat!"

This repetition was done over and over again. Mamori and Suzuna had left the line as soon as they realized what Hiruma was doing, and were watching from the side.

"Eh, Mamo-nee, why do you and You-nii keep disappearing?" Suzuna asked.

Mamori explained all the events that had occurred in the last couple of days, and Suzuna giggled.

"Maybe You-nii likes you, Mamo-nee," Suzuna said with a wink.

Mamori scoffed, "Maybe he's just a pervert who likes to try and get naked."

They wondered why Hiruma was acting so strange. "Yaa, he should just give you flowers or something, instead of acting like Mizumachi," Suzuna thought out loud.

**--**

After the repetitions, the team was on the ground gasping while Hiruma surveyed them coolly. He called out, "Oy, damned manager, get some icepacks over here." Even though he had abandoned the gun and done the reps with the team, complete with shouting orders, he looked surprisingly fresh while he leaned his favorite AK-47 on his shoulder. He and threw the ice 

packs at each player on the ground with his incredible accuracy, and left with a last, "Get ready for more in exactly four hours. There's fuel at the inn. Relax in those hot tubs before the next hellish training." After barking out these orders, he was gone.

As Mamori returned to her room, she caught a whiff of some sweet scent. Looking on her bed, she found two small boxes. In one was a slice of coffee cake; in the other was a bundle of black and red carnations. She smiled a little; only HE would give such a morbid-looking gift. She wandered off in search of the devil himself, and she was sure she knew where to look.

Going into the kitchen, she found the devil icing his muscles gingerly. She looked on grimly, knowing that he wouldn't let the rest of his team see this lapse of his supposed infallibility. He glanced up briefly before resting the ice on his thighs and appraising her. She shifted uncomfortably under those green eyes, and looked away, unable to maintain eye contact.

"T-thank you for the flowers and cake, Hiruma-kun…" she whispered. "And, er, sorry for the whole kneeing you in the privates." Her self-confidence kicked in a little, "But what were you _thinking_, getting that close without any clothing whatsoever? Have you no respect for my privacy? Do you have absolutely no decency or modesty at all?!" She realized she was nearly shouting, and calmed down a little. "They're not, uhh, permanently damaged are they? It was a pretty close-range attack."

Hiruma smirked at her, "What does my damned Johnson mean to you, fucking manager? Want 'em to be intact?" He gave her a roguish grin. "Stop worrying, mother hen, I'm not one of those damned chibis. I can survive a little manhandling." Suddenly, his face turned eerily emotionless, as a mask seemed to come up and cover the craftiness of just moments before. "If you do it again, though, I'll have to take punitive measures." Mamori shuddered as she looked into those verdent eyes of his.

--

That afternoon, Hiruma fulfilled his promise of "hellish training." The team was forced to run hill circuits carrying one another on their shoulders. Luckily they were paired up accordingly to power and size, but no one wanted to be the one to have to carry Kurita. That arduous task was left to Juumonji, Kuroki, and Togano, who quietly cursed the quarterback. Unfortunately, those pointy ears weren't just for show; he heard them, and thus everyone had to run an extra ten penalty laps.

At the end of practice, everyone dragged themselves on all fours to the inn. There, they were greeted with a lovely sight: Mamori was serving them dinner. Although they were barely able to lift their spoons initially, everyone began to munch down with a gusto at the first sip of mountain 

stew. Monta was practically crying at the relief the food and the sight of the pretty manager put together.

At the end of the meal, the team retired to the baths to clean themselves up. Lounging in the hot water, everyone was relaxed and unwilling to be rambunctious. However, sound carries easily, and the boys all heard the unmistakable sounds of females bathing. Giggles, playful splashes, and high-pitched voices carried over to the male half of the bathing area, and nosebleeds were rampant as pieces of conversation were carried on the slight night breeze.

(ellipses indicate words that didn't carry over)

"_Wah, Mamo-nee, your…are so soft and big…"_

"_Well, they are…American…everything from there is bigger, right?" The two girls laugh a little._

"_But still, how do you keep them so soft? When I put my face into …"_

"_Well, you just knead them in the water and then rub them…here, let me show you, come here and I'll do yours."_

_The sound of more splashing and laughing._

"_Eh, Mamo-nee, it's embarrassing…"_

"_Suzuna-chan, don't worry…yours may not be as big as mine but they can be just as soft and supple…see, there's a difference already…"_

_There's a sound of great splashing and Mamori huffing from exertion._

The silence was almost tangible, as all the testosterone in the bath was building up. Sena looked as though he wanted to move but was holding back out of a reluctance to sully a certain blue-haired cheerleader's purity. Monta was evidently quite unwilling to let himself be stopped by anything as meaningless as morals, and was already looking for a good place to peek through the wall. Putting aside Kurita and Musashi, the rest of the team looked quite eager to follow Monta's example.

However, an echoing and chilling voice stopped them.

"What the hell do you idiots think you're doing?" Here came Hiruma, wearing his bathrobe as elegantly as he wore his turtleneck, and he carried a small pistol in his hand that he whirled around like the expert gunslinger he was.

Monta, in the process of peering through a perfectly placed gap in the dividing wall, jumped back as though he'd been burned. He began stuttering, "W-well Hiruma-san you should have heard them talking…they could have been talking about squeezing each others' BREASTS!" The last word was shouted in unsuppressed excitement, and a gasp was heard on the other side. They could hear the splashes of two girls rising out of the water and the clack of sandals as they 

donned robes and stomped out of the bath. A few moments later, the entrance to the boy's baths was filled with the undeniably bloodcurdling sight of two girls catching potential peepers, holding their towels. All of them scrambled to cover themselves or jump back into the water.

"Ah, Mamori-san, Suzuna, er, you see, we heard…" Monta faltered under the burning glare of the two girls. Said females were approaching him slowly, their hands slowly working their towels into rat tails.

--

"Ouch-MAX! Sena, couldn't you be a little gentler, ouch, okay, nevermind." Monta was nursing several lashes and bruises all over his body, and the none-too-sympathetic Sena was tending to his injuries.

"Well, Monta-kun, you shouldn't have tried to peek," Sena replied evenly, dabbing a particularly beautiful and rainbow-hued bruise on Monta's back with some ointment that Hiruma had provided gleefully.

"But the glory of the mountains, Sena, the double peaks, the, the…_breasts_," Monta finished in a hissing whisper. However, further conversation was interrupted by Hiruma's arrival. He came into the room laughing nonstop, and bearing several blackmail photos for Monta to anguish under.

"Kekeke, fucking monkey, they weren't talking about their boobs, you idiot." Laughing uncontrollably, he snapped out a recorder. "Listen…"

"_Wah, Mamo-nee, your __**towels **__are so soft and big…"_

"_Well, they are __**the ones I bought on my **__American __**trip, and **__everything from there is bigger, right?" The two girls laugh a little._

"_But still, how do you keep them so soft? When I put my face into __**my towel, it hurts.**__"_

"_Well, you just knead them in the water and then rub them __**with softener, **__here, let me show you, come here and I'll do yours."_

_The sound of more splashing and laughing._

"_Eh, Mamo-nee, it's embarrassing __**not to be able to wash my own laundry.**__"_

"_Suzuna-chan, don't worry…yours may not be as big as mine but they can be just as soft and supple __**with the right care; **__see, there's a difference already __**in the quality.**__"_

Both Sena and Monta sweatdropped.

"No matter how you look at it, that was a very suggestive conversation those girls had," muttered Sena.


	7. Chapter 7

The whole team sat awkwardly that night in the common room. Hiruma sat in the corner popping his sugar-free gum and polishing his bazooka; the team dreaded and knew that he would use it the next day at practice. Mamori sat next to Suzuna in another corner, glaring at the rest of the team glumly.

Suddenly, Monta burst forth from his seated position and prostrated himself before the pair of girls.

"SUMI-MASEEEEN MAAAX!" he shrieked in anguish, unable to stand the tension anymore. Mamori-san…Suzuna-chan…" Tears were bursting from his eyes in comical bursts, and the hard shell of the girls was starting to crack a little at the pathetic sight.

A round of bullets rained on the area around the anthropoid catcher, and Hiruma cackled, "Fucking manager and pipsqueak, no one in this team will peek as long as I'm the fucking captain." He paused for dramatic effect. "Or they'll have to answer to me." Everyone had mental pictures of being hung up by their ankles naked in front of a crowd, and the Ha-ha brothers shuddered as they remembered their blackmail photos.

Mamori and Suzuna stared at Monta stonily for a moment, and then broke out laughing.

"Monta-kun, don't worry, we're not mad anymore," Mamori said gently.

"But if you do it again, you'll have to answer to us," Suzuna said in a tone reminiscent of Hiruma. She glanced at the captain, and he just looked amused at her emulation of him.

"Tch, everyone get to bed now. Tomorrow will be fun," Hiruma smiled evilly, and the team groaned in anticipation.

--

After the week of "hellish training" was over, Mamori helped everyone pack their bags. She sighed a little; Hiruma hadn't made any reference to the events that had happened between the two of them for days, and when she questioned him about it, he merely shrugged nonchalantly and walked off. As she packed the last of the miscellaneous clothing scattered around the room, she had an increasingly urgent feeling that she was forgetting something.

Something that concerned both her and the team.

She thought for a little while, but couldn't imagine what it could be.

--

"The Spring Formal!!" Mamori shrieked on the bus on the way back to the city. Everyone jumped at this extremely random exclamation, and watched in both apprehension and curiosity as Mamori stormed up to Hiruma.

"You PLANNED this all, didn't you? You took us all the way up there and did all that…nonsense to me to distract me! I nearly forgot about the dance, and it's in two weeks! How _could_ you try such underhanded trickery, it's absolutely ridiculous, and we haven't even finished planning and it's in two weeks!" She opened her mouth to continue ranting, but was silenced by the long, pointed index finger shushing her lips.

"Relax, damned manager. While we were up there, I arranged for that fucking _dance_ to be ready by the time we get there. Everything's taken care of." Mamori stared, flabbergasted. "You don't think I'd let the Deimon Devil Bats go to a shitty event, do you?"

Something clicked in her mind. "Does that mean…you're going as well?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, I'm going to your fucking dance." He grimaced at the last word, but suddenly smiled maliciously, "And who knows, I might be able to get some blackmail on the students there. Kekeke."

Mamori sighed, but was glad that he had agreed to go. Secretly, a voice inside of her whispered that it wasn't for the Discipline Committee but for her own benefit that she was glad he was attending the dance.

--

The next thirteen days passed in a flurry for Mamori; between football practice and making sure that the Spring Formal was _just right_, she had barely any time left on her own. She didn't even notice that cups of coffee appeared on the table miraculously when she was feeling tired, or that pastries found their way into her bag when she was hungry, or even that everyone on the Disciplinary Committee seemed almost terrified to disagree with her and jumped a little too quickly to obey her.

The day before the big event, she finally relaxed. Everything was set, and if something was wrong then it was too late to rectify it anyway. She stretched luxuriously and decided to take a walk down to the football field, where the team was most likely congregating. She also wanted to make sure that everyone had appropriate attire to wear. She didn't think anyone would start sporting baggy pants during a formal occasion, but with idiots like Taki you could never predict 

anything. As she greeted everyone, she noticed that Hiruma was acting a little oddly. Normally he would flash her that trademark grin and make a passing remark about pastries or her managerial duties, but today he almost seemed to be avoiding her. As everyone drifted off home, they were the last two left, waving goodbye to a beaming Kurita and Kumosubi. She turned to go home as well, but was stopped by his voice.

"Fucking manager." It was flat, but she could almost detect a slight hesitation. After relying on things such as sign language during games for communication for so long, she had become accustomed to the slight nuances of his body language. The slightly closed fists and lowered brows indicated that he was unsure of his next step.

"I'm going to your fucking dance because you wanted me to, but I just want you to know now that I refuse to dance or otherwise engage in frivolities. Got that?" he growled.

Peering closely at his face in the quickly fading sunlight of twilight, she smiled. "Hiruma-kun, can it be that…you can't dance?" He gave an involuntary twitch. "Awe, don't worry, I can teach you if you want."

"I can dance, damned manager! That's not the problem."

"Haha, Hiruma-kun, there's no shame in not knowing how to dance. I could never imagine you—" She stopped as she saw his glare.

"You know what, forget it." He turned on one heel and stalked off angrily. "I'll see you tomorrow night. And by the way…" He turned his face and she could she a shadow of a smile on his face, "Wear a blue dress, it brings out the color of your eyes."

--

That night, Mamori lay in bed unable to sleep. She kept wondering about what Hiruma had said, and what his intentions were. She couldn't understand why he kept acting so fickle.

Across the city, a certain blond-haired demon was standing by his window, staring out across the city. He frowned, furrowing his eyebrows, and opened his Sony laptop impatiently. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any rest that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, the night of the Spring Formal had arrived. It was Saturday night, and Mamori was at home getting herself ready. She wore a sleek, strapless midnight blue dress and silver jewelry; she didn't care too much for cosmetics. Grabbing her coat, she began to walk down when she heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door, she was greeted by a very noisy surprise.

"Mamo-nee, let's go!" Suzuna squealed, before she was pushed aside by the rest of the football team. They crowded boisterously into Mamori's house. Everyone was well-dressed, although Taki's neon-bright suit was a little painful on the eyes and Kurita's looked as though it would burst at the seams at any moment. Last to come in was their commander. He had worn a black tuxedo, complete with a blue carnation in his pocket. He grinned at the gaping manager, and plucked the flower from his pocket before offering it to Mamori.

He greeted her with "You look like a dying fish," and bowed to her slightly. "Let's go, fucking brats!"

Outside the door was a line of limousines. Mamori looked completely unsurprised at the sweating drivers and how they shakily opened the doors for the whole team. She hung back to make sure everyone had a seat, and as the cars drove off one at a time she realized that there was only one car left.

And that everyone except for Hiruma was gone as well.

She whirled around, hoping for someone to miraculously pop up so she wouldn't have to be alone with him for the ride to the dance location. She finally resigned herself to her fate and stepped daintily into the limo, with a grinning Hiruma following suit.

The inside of the car was quite luxurious. Leather seats and a full bar, as well as other miscellaneous goodies—sigh, she couldn't eat those pastries in the mini fridge, she'd probably get crumbs on her dress—made the ride quite an enjoyable experience, and she was comfortable since Hiruma had decided to sit across from her rather than next to her. Unfortunately, that meant she was under the heavy scrutiny of his slanting eyes, and she realized that neither of them had said a word since entering the limo.

"Er…the ride is nice, Hiruma-kun, did you arrange for it?"

"You know very well that I got this done for the team. You like?" he said cheekily.

She blushed, but sighed in relief as she saw that they were at the location of the dance. She scrambled out of the car as gracefully as she could, while trying to ignore the chuckles from behind her. She was glad when she was able to escape amongst the throngs of people crowding 

the dance hall, and fled to the upper story to try and avoid further examination by the quarterback. She managed to avoid him for an hour, but he finally cornered her when she left the safety of her friends to get drinks.

"Careful, someone might have spiked that," Hiruma said, looking overly innocent.

"Oh, I'm sure the only one who would do that would be you, Hiruma-kun, and you wouldn't tell me if you did…" she paused, realizing that she was talking to the master of deception. She dropped the cup into a trashcan, and said, "But maybe you're right."

He followed her into the crowd, and Mamori saw that her friends had fled at the sight of Hiruma. She groaned, and led the way to a table.

"So, having a good time?" She scoffed at him. She had watched him the entire time, and knew he had been on the second floor watching everyone—probably with a few hidden cameras here and there.

"Well, I got a few good shots of some guy groping another girl while they were dancing and some idiots dropping something into the drinks, but it's pretty stale other than that," he replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments. On a sudden whim, Mamori stood and grabbed his wrist. "Let's go dancing!" she cried in excitement, and dragged him off before he could say another word. She didn't stop until they were in the very middle of the dance floor, where even Hiruma would have a difficult time moving amongst the throngs of dancers. The music was pumping, and his ears twitched in annoyance.

"Fucking manager…"

"Oh, come on Hiruma-kun, it's fun, isn't it?" she said gaily, starting to dance. With her hips swaying under the dim lights and the bangles on her wrists clinking to the rhythm of the music, he was almost intoxicated by the sight. He took a deep breath and caught the whiff of her perfume apart from the sweat and body scent of the surrounding dancers, and took a few seconds to control himself. He glanced at Mamori and finally gave in.

"Fine, but you'll regret your decision."

His hands suddenly swept from his sides, and he began to push the dancers around them until Mamori was in the center of a circle of empty space. He came into the circle and grinned, and began to move with the new song that the DJ was playing. The song was fast and sultry, and quite wild. His feet were fast and his movements were as sharp as his teeth. She turned slowly on 

an axis, following his path of movement and barely noticing when he grabbed her hand and began to lead her—they followed twists, turns, whirls and dangerously seductive moves. When the song was over, the music switched to a more moderately paced song, and the empty circle that Hiruma and Mamori had occupied slowly filled with other dancers.

Mamori breathed a little heavily, exhilarated by both the movement and by surprise. She was especially surprised by the seeming nonchalance of the other dancers, until she saw they all were sweating and trying too hard to avoid her and Hiruma. Hiruma had probably "persuaded them" not to cause an uproar over what had just happened.

Hiruma led her back to the second story, and out the door. They both stood on the balcony, taking a breather from the hot and heavy atmosphere inside. He swept an arm out in the air and indicated the twinkling lights of the city.

"It's not as good as what was on the mountain, but it'll do."

Mamori gazed at the cityscape, trying to put her thoughts together. As she turned back to look at him, she saw a wistful look in his eye. Before she could validate it, however, his expression reverted back to his customary grin. He cupped a hand under her chin, and came in close. She froze as he brought his face up to hers, and closed her eyes. She was surprised to hear him whisper in a whiff of minty freshness, "Meet me tomorrow at the train station. Station 4. Don't be late." When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

She clenched her fists in frustration. Wouldn't that balcony have been the perfect setting for some sort of confession? She returned to the dance floor and danced out her frustration, only stopping when the DJ stopped the music at midnight.

--

"You didn't seem to have a problem making a move two weeks ago, Hiruma," Musashi's voice drifted from a shadowy alcove as Hiruma was leaving the dance hall. Both of them went into one of the waiting limos and gave the driver directions to the café.

"Shut up, old man, don't you have anything better to do than stalk me?" Hiruma grumbled, not unpleasantly. As they arrived at their destination, Hiruma asked, "Why weren't you on that damned dance floor, anyway? You looked like you wanted to go to this freaking Spring whatever it's called." As he spoke, he loosened his tie and let it hang loose, unfastening the first few of his shirt buttons.

"I wanted to go so I could 'stalk' you, as you so eloquently put it," Musashi retorted. "It's quite interesting seeing someone like you flounder for the first time. You could even say that it's refreshing, knowing that someone like you isn't impervious to something like love."

"Tch, fucking old man, I don't _love_ people. I find them useful, but that's it."

"Oh, look, there's Anezaki." Musashi pointed in the opposite direction. Hiruma's head nearly twisted off in his rush to look. "See? If you had been in your right mind, you wouldn't have fallen for such an obvious trick." Ignoring Hiruma's curses, he continued, "It's not like you to be in denial. Even the rest of the idiots on our team have noticed. Why don't you just be open about it? It's not exactly like you're coming out of the closet."

Hiruma was silent for a moment. Then, he muttered, "I have too many enemies."

Musashi scanned Hiruma's face, and then laughed incredulously, "You moron, you think I'm going to fall for that? You and I know very well that the last time one of your slaves rebelled, they ended up in jail for twenty years for fraud. I highly doubt anyone will even try to lay a finger on her, not with your information and arms network."

Hiruma grinned, "I should have known you wouldn't be fooled. Anyway, I'm going to make her want me before I ask for anything from her. It'll only be fun if she's practically begging me."

Musashi shook his head, "You're terrible, Hiruma."

--

After an extremely lively after party (at which, for some reason, the Oujou White Knights were invited as well) Mamori arrived at home and collapsed on her bed. All night she had been preoccupied with the thought of how willingly she had closed her eyes and would have accepted anything from Hiruma the moment he touched her face. She grabbed her head in dissatisfaction. Why did he have to be so cryptic?

After several hours of tossing and turning, she managed to fall to sleep after remembering that she would have to put up with him tomorrow, as well.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Mamori woke up groggily and stared at the clock for several seconds before it finally hit her. She was late! Suddenly, she realized that it didn't really matter, since Hiruma hadn't set a specific time for her to be at the station. Groping around her room for the train schedule, she fished it out of a drawer and squinted at it in the late morning sun. She jumped up and began to throw her clothes on when she realized that Station Four was only running one train that day, and that if she functioned at Eyeshield21 speed until she got to the station then she would just barely make it in time.

--

"You're late."

Huffing and puffing, Mamori glared at the composed quarterback, who looked completely contradictory to the red-faced, sweating and disgruntled manager. She didn't even have time to proper brush her hair, and she realized that her socks didn't match.

"The time for the train to leave was ten minutes and forty-three seconds ago. That was the only train for the entire day. And it's the only one that goes to the destination I want to go to. Do you know what that means?"

Mamori shook her head distractedly. She really wanted to go home and just sleep a little more; it had been a bad idea to stay up so late and so actively.

"That means that I had to bring out my Threat Notebook." Hiruma chuckled darkly, and pulled her by one arm into a waiting train. Once they were on board, Mamori realized that they had a whole cabin to themselves, and that the conductor was apparently receiving orders directly from Hiruma. He barked to the shivering man, "You know where to go, so let's go already. You don't want your wife to know…"

"No, no, please, I'm going, the train's moving, see?" the conductor interrupted hastily.

The train slowly moved out of the station, and picked up speed on the rails outside. The buildings quickly faded away into a green blur of passing trees and shrubbery as the train wound further into the countryside.

"You know, Hiruma-kun, I'm surprised…you seem to have an attachment for rural areas, but I'd imagine that you'd be more of an urban guy."

"Tch, fucking manager, you'd be surprised at what you can find out here," he replied with a snort. She shuddered, and dropped the subject; she had no doubt that he was thinking about information network expansion.

--

A few (rather boring) hours later, the train finally slowed to a stop. Hiruma stood and stretched, and Mamori couldn't help but admire the lean lines of his body. Alas, she stared too long, and he caught her. "Ogling me still? Funny, even with all my clothes on, too."

She blushed slightly while scowling at him. Attempting to change the subject, she asked, "Where are we, Hiruma-kun?"

He didn't answer as they walked off the train into the warm, breezy train station. They were the only ones to get off, and the conductor seemed quite eager to get out of there. Hiruma stood with his eyes closed on the platform in the sun, and took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, he seemed to savor every bit of the tranquil atmosphere—other than the fading sound of the train, it was quite peaceful.

"This is where I was born," he said, his voice smooth and even. Mamori was shocked. She had heard the story of his meeting with Kurita and Musashi, but couldn't imagine his history before that event. She took a closer look at her surroundings. There didn't seem to be anything about the area that would make a young boy into a devil; quite the opposite, in fact.

"Does that mean…that you have family here?" she inquired hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Nah, they're all gone. Those bastards didn't know how to do anything, and went bankrupt and had to move away. There isn't much around here anymore, mostly just a few farmers. There's a Buddhist temple here too, but they're more private than the fucking fatty's sect. The old houses are still here, the people who stayed keep them in good condition."

"Well, er, Hiruma-kun, why are we here?"

Hiruma smiled a little, "I come here sometimes when I'm in the mood. I haven't been back for the last couple of years, though."

Mamori was still a little unnerved. Here, Hiruma seemed to be opening himself up to vulnerability by taking her to such a place, and he even spoke of it with a tenderness that was completely out of character for him.

He led her from the train station down a stone-paved road. From there, it branched off into a dirt road that was rather unkempt but kept traces of prestige; there was evidence that it had once been well-tended and groomed, although greenery and tree roots obstructed the path somewhat. The road ended at a brick wall and a slightly corroded brass gate. Past this wall was a large and old wooden house. The style was old, but the windows were in good condition and as they walked into the house, Mamori saw that the rice-paper doors must have been replaced relatively recently.

"Kekeke…"

Mamori shuddered at the sound, and jumped a little as Hiruma whirled around.

"This fucking dump is empty, want to have some fun?" He winked impishly, and before she could react he pulled her into a room at the end of the hall. As he pulled heavily cushioned mats from a closet, she saw that they were clean and dust-free. Someone must keep the house neat while he was away. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her arm and fell onto one of the mats. He pinned her arms down and loomed over her. She felt a stab of fear as he began to descend upon her, but this subsided as he hovered above her, not moving. She could feel his heart pumping against her wrists and chest, and smiled a little.

"Nervous, are we?" she stuck her tongue out at him mischievously.

Hiruma's only response was to lean down and kiss her gently on the cheek. She remained shock still as more kisses were scattered over her—from her cheeks, to her neck, and finally to her lips. As she relaxed he removed his hands from her wrists and allowed them to roam freely over her body; she was amused to notice that he subtly avoided intimate areas such as her breasts.

She wrapped her arms around him and responded to his touch, and was rewarded with a deeper level of intimacy. He began to linger over the sensitive areas around her neck and collarbone, grinning as she gasped a little at the sensations.

Suddenly, Mamori felt lonely and cold as he stood up swiftly out of her embrace and walked towards the door. She was still clutching the air which he had occupied just a moment ago, and stared at his back in bewilderment. He pulled a duffle bag out of what seemed to be thin air (probably the same place as he kept his artillery) and tossed it to her.

"Your clothes and toiletries, fucking manager," he said tersely, "I'll be in the room across the hall. Bathroom is the third to the left. All the other doors are locked so unless you want to punch through the walls these three rooms are the only ones available. As she gawped at this sudden change of mood, he gave her an enigmatic smirk. "I'll be in my room," and left.

--

"Ugh, that…that Hiruma-kun, why did he kiss me like that? And why did he LEAVE when it was starting to get good?" Mamori refused to openly admit to herself that she wanted him to continue, and even that she wanted to just march to his room, bang open the door, and take advantage of him in his shock. She sighed dejectedly; she didn't have the courage to do something like that. Suddenly, something clicked.

She wasn't brave enough to take the initiative. She knew that.

He must know it too.

Therefore, he must have planned this. If he planned it then his motive must be to goad her into action or to confuse her.

She smiled to herself. It was time to think of a counter plan.

--

While Mamori was trying to figure out what Hiruma was doing, he was on his back thinking of his next course of action. Before he could get any plans formulated, however, he heard the door slide open. He didn't bother to look; that light, sure step could only belong to her. He did begin to pay attention, however, when he felt her presence at his side and her lips on his. His eyes widened in surprise at this sudden invasion. Suddenly, he grinned, and thought to himself, _Phase four, commence._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: would this fiction still be considered T or has it moved on to M?

Also, it would be interesting to get some reader feedback on what kind of action you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters.

--

As Mamori was occupied with Hiruma's lips, his hands were slowly beginning to stray elsewhere. She jumped a little as she felt his hands brush against her more tender spots, but simply responded by pulling herself back from his face and plucking at his shirt.

Understanding what she was asking, he gave her a lewd grin, "Want me to take it off?" She refused to say anything, as she flushed in embarrassment. His face took on an innocent look akin to the one he had worn at the Deimon Field Day, and he asked innocuously, "Well then, what do you want?"

She realized that he wouldn't go any further without a verbal command, but still refused to go with his little game. She simply gripped the bottom of his shirt, and before he could make a move she had pulled it over his head and tossed it aside.

"Fucking manager, you must really want me," he murmured, still looking a bit surprised but a tad bit amused as well. When she only responded by shyly running her fingers across his chest, he stood and began to walk to the door. "Damned manager, do you want me or not? Answer me," he demanded.

He was met with only silence from behind him, but as he began to step out of the bedroom he heard a quiet, "Yes." He forced himself to turn calmly, and not to whirl around and take her right then and there, as his instincts demanded. He slowly commanded, "Then tell me that you want me."

"I want you, Hiruma-kun…" she whispered.

"What's that, fucking manager? I can't hear you," Hiruma flexed his power over her, milking it for all of its worth.

Without warning, she was pressing his body against the wall, and she spoke softly into his ear, "Yes, Hiruma-kun, I want you so badly that it drives me crazy every time you tease me like this…"

He cackled, "YA-HA!!" and pulled her back down onto the floor. It didn't take long for his discarded shirt to be accompanied by her blouse, and then a pair of black jeans and a white skirt. 

Their bodies were touching at the oddest intervals—his hands ran the length from her soft hair to her smooth legs, and she had a hand buried in his blond spikes while caressing his arms, his chest, and his face. Both were beginning to heat up, and Mamori's moans of satisfaction only encouraged Hiruma.

She quivered involuntarily as one of his hands brushed across her nether regions. Grinning at her response, he cupped one hand over the front of her white panties and said in a heated voice, "May I?"

She began to tug at his boxers, groaning, _"Yes, please…"_ He grinned in triumph.

_Phase four, success_, he thought gleefully, and proceeded to slowly pull down her panties with one hand while the other fiddled with her bra. His kisses became rougher and more invasive, and when their eyes met, both burned with a passion that simply made them both more aroused.

Time melted away at an odd pace—one moment, as they toyed with the last bits of their underclothes, the afternoon sun was still high in the sky—and the next moment, the last beams of daylight were dissolving from the walls of the house while they were moving in a symphony of moans and cries of pleasure—and finally, as Mamori and Hiruma were panting, side by side, the moon was just beginning to peek out from above the horizon.

--

The next morning, Mamori woke up to find herself alone in bed. Shifting her position, she felt the indentation that Hiruma had made as he slept and found it to be warm still. She smiled as she stood, yawning lazily and looking for her clothes. She was a bit perturbed when she realized that they were nowhere to be found, but was content to don the white robe that had been left at the side of the bed.

Her nose twitched. She knew that somewhere, Hiruma must be cooking, because the very potent scent of sizzling bacon and the fainter (but just as delicious) smell of something baking were drifting through the hall on a slight spring breeze. She searched a little until she found the door that led to the kitchen. Inside, Hiruma was whistling a little as he checked the bacon in a frying pan. She laughed when she saw that he wore a black robe; it was like the two of them were playing chess.

He turned and grinned at her, "Kekeke, fucking manager, I knew you'd sniff your way here," and pulled her close to him, embracing her while lightly running a hand down her back. She shivered happily.

"Hiruma-kun, what's in the oven?" she asked, sniffing appreciatively. Before he could answer, she continued, "That distinctive aroma of cinnamon and eggs, with hazelnuts and honey, must be cinnamon buns!"

He sweatdropped a little. "Your nose is probably better than Cerberus's."

As they ate their breakfast, Mamori jerked in her chair as she realized that it was Monday.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun, don't tell me that today's…"

"Kekeke, fucking manager, you forgot already? Spring Break is over, today was the first day of school."

"Hiruma-kun! You took me up here and … er, distracted me, just like at the mountain inn, knowing full well that we'd be missing a full day of school?"

"Relax, damned mother hen, stop worrying. Today the principal received an email with details of why exactly the school week should be suspended for another week's worth of vacation, and I gave that fucking old man instructions on what to do for this week's practice. They can live without us for a few days."

Mamori sighed a little, realizing that Hiruma had simply blackmailed the principal. Then, disregarding this, she knew that she was too happy to really care about the mental well-being of the principal at the moment (she might send him an apologetic card or something when she got back to school, though).

"Chotto-matte, did you just say for another _week_?" Mamori demanded.

"You didn't really think we'd just stay up here for a night, did you? Unless you didn't enjoy yourself, of course," Hiruma replied, mockingly sulky.

"Nee, Hiruma-kun, of course not! I mean, uh, it was certainly enjoyable to a certain degree," she objected hesitantly.

In her reluctance to admit to the pleasure she had felt, she didn't notice him sidling up to her. His long fingers ran down her neck, where she trembled in delight, down to her backside, where she squeaked a little as he pinched her lightly. "I think the fucking manager's lying," he spoke in her ear, lightly.

Giving up on trying to maintain any of her now-nonexistent morals, she smirked a little, before pulling herself onto his lap.

--

Back at Deimon High School, the team was having practice. They were surprised by the absence of their leader and manager, but even more shocked by what Musashi was doing. On Hiruma's orders, he was holding practice on the usual schedule. However, the note had also specifically said…

_Old man:_

_Get those idiots out onto the field and do drills as laid out in the notebook in the clubhouse._

_Also, get a few firearms like you like from the underground weapons silo (you built it, you know where it is) and "encourage" the team. I'll be busy with the damned manager._

_-Hiruma_

Hence, when the 60 Yard Magnum wasn't practicing his already well-honed kicking skills, he was wielding one of Hiruma's deadly weapons; instead of the M4-A1 Carbine, he hoisted a long-barreled hunting rifle which he sported with an accuracy akin to that of his kick: the aim was rough, but it got the job done.

The entire team stared momentarily, until he looked at them passively and said shortly, "Don't ask. Just run. There's a certain weirdo who doesn't want to leave his team "unmotivated" and who now owes me a big favor."

Miles away, Hiruma's ears twitched as he held Mamori in his arms. He opened one eye a little and grinned.

_Ya-Ha...hell yeah!_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Since Amberfox and Lyell (whichever one of them left the comment) was kind enough to leave a nice, long review, then...well, you'll see. Thank you, though :) I took your concerns into account in this next chapter.

--

That night, Mamori peered closely at Hiruma as they ate their dinner. Swallowing a mouthful of rice and fish, she asked tentatively, "Er, Hiruma-kun, we have to talk..."

_Shit, the fucking manager's going to start complaining now isn't she..._ Hiruma groaned inwardly to himself.

"Well, we really shouldn't miss a whole week of school, you know, and I should get back home tomorrow. Won't everyone be wondering what happened to us? It's not possible for the two of us to just disappear..."

"What, you mean because I'm the football captain and you're from the Disciplinary Committee? Stop worrying, I took care of everything before we left."

--

_At the Anezaki household, one day prior to events..._

Anezaki-san opened the mailbox to find a small envelope. She found a letter in Mamori's writing...

_Okaa-san:_

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, but I had to leave in a rush. Hiruma-kun had arranged for the football team to have extra practice out in the countryside, and whisked us away without any prior notice. I barely had time to write this note and grab a few essentials, but I couldn't leave poor Sena in his clutches, could I? I won't be gone too long._

_Love,_

_Mamori_

Anezaki-san finished reading the letter and sighed, but from what she had heard from her daughter previously, such a description seemed to fit Hiruma very well. Her daughter had never misbehaved before, so she must have been in a hurry to not have even called.

--

"You FORGED my handwriting? How? When? Why did you do that? Why couldn't I just have called, or just gone back home?" Mamori sent a flurry of questions at Hiruma, faster than shuriken.

"It was just easier this way, alright? You'd think I killed her children or something...or maybe the fucking chibi..." growled Hiruma.

"You know what, forget it, I'm going home. Maybe this was all just a big mistake," Mamori snapped. The tensions that she had subconsciously suppressed during the two days at the old Hiruma house were starting to bubble up. _Luckily, I'm on the pill to regulate my period,_ she thought in relief, _but how can we explain such a conspicuous absence?_

Rising, she went and packed her belongings quickly, and walked out of the house.

He didn't move to stop her. As she slammed the front door, she realized that she didn't even hear him move since the moment she had left the dinner table.

He was still sitting there, chopsticks in hand. As soon as he heard the door slam, he moved swiftly. Running out through the back door, he took a detour that would carry him to the train station in a fraction of the time that it would take going down the main road.

--

"Fucking manager, where the hell do you think you're going?" Hiruma's inquiry was laced with profanities, but the tone of his voice made it sound like he had asked, "How's the weather today?"

She whirled, and from the rapid reddening of her face and the shape of her mouth, he could tell that she was getting ready to start yelling at him. Before she could start ranting, he said quietly, "You know, the next train doesn't arrive for another five days. After all, this isn't exactly a busy area."

With those last couple of sentences, he managed to add even more fuel to the fire.

She glared at him, and if looks could kill then Hiruma would probably already have been digging his own grave already. "Do you mean to tell me that there's absolutely no way out of his place for another **five days**?"

He shrugged, "I didn't think you'd want to leave so early, so I told the conductor to not bother coming back until then."

She gave a savage sound of frustration, and then began to reach into her bag. He came closer, wondering in amusement what she could be bringing out. He wasn't prepared to be whacked in the face with a broom.

"Fucking manager--ouch--how the hell did that broom fit in there, and why are you--jesus, stop it--hitting me?" he protested, holding up his arms in an attempt to fend off her swings. As she pulled the broom over her head to do an overhand swing, a flash of metal and a wave of searing heat stopped her. She froze, and then dropped the now-flaming broom. Hiruma held his flamethrower with a look of desperation, but once he realized that she had dropped it, he put it down slowly.

"Hiruma-kun..." Mamori began to weep, "What are we going to do?" The pent-up emotions finally broke out as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Hiruma groaned. Even the commander from hell didn't like to see girls cry, least of all HIS manager. He whipped out a cellphone and pressed a few buttons before putting the device to his ear and pursing his lips in impatience. "Listen, I need a helicopter here in fifteen minutes. I'm sending my location right now through email--" he whipped out a laptop "--and if you're not here by then, then I'm sure the local police would love to know who was supplying--oh, you'll cooperate now? Excellent." He hung up, and after typing a bit more, he slammed the laptop shut. "Oy, stop crying." His rather awkward attempts at stemming the flow of her tears and patting her back only served to make the situation worse.

"Don't YOU try and comfort me, you...you...butthead..." Mamori sniffled, and then realized that she had just sounded like a five year old. She let out a watery chuckle, and then proceeded to pummel him weakly. "You really suck, Hiruma-kun...but I guess I have to forgive you."

He snorted, and then began to twirl his AK-47 (when did he even draw that?) "like a pencil," as Musashi had once described it. "Urgh, Mamori, is there any way you'll be able to say that without looking like you're at a funeral?"

"You could take me out on a real date, for once. In the city. With people around and everything. Maybe to an amusement park! Or the movies...and you have to bring me flowers, too. Try and woo me the conventional way." She began to smile a little as her descriptions became more animated. Suddenly, she stopped. "Wait...did you just call me Mamori?"

"Fucking manager, what are you talking about?" The twirling of his firearm became a little more frenzied. He looked up and said in relief, "Look, the helicopter's here, we're heading back."

_Freaking old man, you win this time. I'll do things the "normal way" for a little while._

_--_

The next morning...

"YAAA-HAAAA!! YOU SHITTY BASTARDS, TIME FOR PRACTICE!!"

The football team leaped to their feet in surprise--they had managed to convince Musashi to put his shotgun aside, and everyone was resting in the midafternoon heat. They were shocked to see him jump from the sky, and even more surprised to see Mamori climb down at a slower pace from a ladder from a helicopter.

"MAMORI-SAAAN! WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" bawled Monta, leaping forward to help her down. Suddenly, a wave of bullets rained around him, and Hiruma began barking out orders.

"Everyone into the weightroom, I want to see how much stronger you've gotten since I've been gone!" he grinned sadistically. He turned to Mamori, "Get the clipboard and record their numbers."

In the weightroom, everyone was huffing and straining to try and lift the kilos those last strenuous inches, while attempting to avoid getting hernias as well. While the numbers hadn't exactly changed significantly in the few days that Hiruma had been absent, he was still gleefully punishing those who hadn't been able to lift more than their previous records. In other words, everyone.

Once Mamori had recorded all the numbers and everyone sat around waiting for Hiruma's verdict, he turned and grinned. Although it didn't hold any of the usual malice, the team shuddered. It was a little too kind for their liking.

"Kekeke, alright everyone, listen up. Quite frankly your numbers were adequate. You could even say that they were satisfactory. However, as much as I'd love to punish you all for slacking off the moment my back was turned," a collective shudder ran through the group of football junkies, "I'll be gone this afternoon on a date."

The silence was so thick that if a proverbial needle were to fall, it would be suspended in thin air on the tension (did anyone understand that? It's worded a bit awkwardly, I know). Suddenly, questions began raining on the increasingly-irate captain. Musashi and Kurita bore faces of disbelief even more exaggerated then when Mamori thought that Hiruma had wanted to decorate the clubhouse with flowers before the Hakushuu game.

"Yaa, You-nii, who's the lucky girl?" pestered Suzuna, circling around Hiruma like a gossip shark going after its prey.

"Lucky?" whispered Juumonji to his "brothers." "More like unlucky as hell..." This was followed by a barrage of bullets.

"This pretty much throws all my calculations on..." muttered Yukimitsu, who was visibly disturbed.

"Eh, Hiruma-san, who is it?" piped Sena and Monta. Monta looked a little hopeful. Certainly, he thought, if someone like Hiruma could get a girlfriend, then he had a chance with his lovely Mamori-san. If only he knew how very wrong he was.

Hiruma looked around at the eager and slightly apprehensive faces, and his smile expanded into a positively terrifying grin. He sauntered over the the blushing Mamori and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm going with MY fucking manager." His other arm swooped down below her knees and he lifted her, bridal style, before proceeding out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Scarlet0911, I would have made the love scene a bit more graphic, hehe, but it was still under a "T" rating at the time and I was trying not to compromise that. There may be some spicier action in the future though ;) If you can recall which episode he did interact with those foreign girls, I would be glad to know (for future reference, of course).

--

"Monta-kun?"

The team surrounded Monta, with worried looks on their faces (although the Ha-ha brothers looked more annoyed than anything). They were all recovering from the shock of seeing Hiruma carrying "his fucking manager" into the waiting copter and out of school, but no one was able to predict how Monta would react.

At the moment, the ape-ish receiver was frozen, with his mouth open and a line of drool hanging slightly out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes were wide open and empty, and slowly he began to fall onto his face. Once on the ground, he began twitching and muttering. The only discernible phrases were things such as, "Poor Mamori-san..." "Hiruma-san?" "Why...WHY!?" "Sadness-MAAAAAX..."

Sena pulled his friend into the clubhouse for a cup of tea to calm him down. Outside, Musashi was still looking mildly amused, and Kurita was beginning to overcome his initial shock.

"Musashi-kun, did you know..?" Kurita asked.

"Yes, Kurita, I knew. But he never really admitted it."

"It's irritating, that Hiruma can get a girl before us..." muttered Togano. "But I bet Juumonji has been confessed to already." Togano and Kuroki glared at the third Ha-ha brother, who simply smacked them in response, while shuffling uncomfortably; little did his friends know that he was currently hiding a handmade bentou in his locker, which had been given to him by a very pretty girl earlier that day.

--

"Hiruma-kun, put me down...!" Mamori's cries of protest fell upon deaf, pointed ears as they arrived at their destination.

"Kekeke, fucking manager, you can't let me do things my own style?"

"Well, at least you did keep one promise to me..."

They were standing at the entrance to Tokyo Disneyland Resort. The cheerful banners waving in the wind and the sounds of happily chattering visitors filled the air, while Mamori gaped in awe. She had always wanted to visit, but due to the crowds and her schedule, she found it difficult. As they walked up to the gate, she was not surprised to see that everyone moved slightly to let them pass, and that Hiruma wasn't seen actually buying Passports into the park. For once, she was glad; the crowds were enormous all year long, and it often took hours to get through a single line.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Hiruma asked, with a smile playing around his lips.

She pulled a map out of her bag which she had managed to grab at the entrance and perused through quickly. "Ooh, Hiruma-kun, let's go on Pooh's Hunny Hunt!" she exclaimed. The new attraction was noted for its unique "trackless" technology, and she was quite eager to try it out.

He groaned a little, reminding himself that he had promised to take her to one of these places, but wished that it wasn't so...kiddish. How could he let himself been seen at a place like this? _Luckily, I already hacked into the security systems and all the security footage is going straight into my PCs_ he thought in relief.

When they reached the line for the ride, Mamori was daunted by the lines that coiled around and the hordes of people waiting to get in. When Hiruma saw the look of disappointment on her face, he decided to step in.

The first people to get nudged aside looked around indignantly at "the punk who decided to try and cut in front of all these honest people." However, when they recognized the blonde spikes, earrings and trademark grin (the evil aura didn't hurt, either), they were quite glad to let him pass, with a protesting Mamori in tow.

"Hiruma-kun, we can't just cut in front of everyone, that's dishonest!" she said, distraught.

"Tch, fucking manager, you wanted to go to an amusement park, didn't you? When you said that did you actually want to ride one of these damned things or did you just want to come?" he asked irritably. He disliked crowded areas, and just wanted to get out of there.

The same thing happened at "It's a Small World," where Hiruma looked as though he'd vomit from the cutesy voices and tiny singing figurines (which he called "Mini fucking chibis") and again at Space Mountain (where he was more tolerable due to the speed and moderately exciting dips and turns). Mamori was simply glad to be there, and laughed whether he groaned or grinned.

Finally, after a long day of waiting in lines (yeah, right) and going on ride after ride (amusement park rides, you pervs!), Mamori and Hiruma called it a day. As they lounged on a park bench, with her eating the ice cream he had bought her and him simply chewing a stick of gum, they sat in peaceful silence.

"Thank you for today, Hiruma-kun. I know it must have been hard for you to do something so...Un-Hiruma-ish. But I really appreciated it." She beamed at him, and for a second his breath caught in his throat as the setting sun gave her face this radiant glow.

"Tch, it was nothing, fucking manager..."

After another moment's silence, he spoke again. "Eh, there's our ride." In the distance, Mamori spotted the quickly approaching helicopter.

In the air, Mamori wondered why Hiruma always extorted others for his transportation.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun, could it be...?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"...that you don't know how to drive?"

He twitched slightly.

"There's no shame in that, you know, I don't have my license either."

"I can drive, when I have to," he growled, "but it's easier to make other people do it."

"Oh, I get it, you don't like dealing with traffic, do you?"

He turned and faced the window. He would never let her know it, but sometimes she managed to hit the nail on the head.

--

As Hiruma walked Mamori the rest of the way to her house (letting the helicopter leave after dropping them off on the Deimon field), he turned to Mamori with a serious face.

"Damned manager, I don't know how to break this to you..."

Her face was slowly turning from sunshine and cheer to gray dread.

"...but this Saturday you better be free to go to the movies."

Her quivering lip was replaced with an astonished countenance, until suddenly she began hitting him.

"Hiruma-kun, how could you? You scared me, going all serious like that. One day you're going to give me a heart attack!"

He avoided or fended off most of her attacks, but let a few through. It had been worth teasing her.

--

"So, Hiruma, how'd your date go?" Musashi asked playfully. "Did you manage to keep your clothes on this time?"

"Shut up, fucking old man, she had a good time."

"But you didn't?"

"Tch...it was okay. Not my kind of thing."

"So what is your ideal date then?"

Hiruma looked at his kicker with an odd look on his face as he looked out the window of the cafe. "Something atypical. Exotic and exciting. Fast-paced, and without any fucking lines or mechanical shrimps squeaking about 'It's a small world after all.'"

"You know, you forgot to bring her flowers."

"Did I really, old man?"

--

As Mamori entered her house after kissing Hiruma on the cheek and waving him goodbye (he hadn't been too impressed by the kiss, but took what he could get) Mamori trotted cheerfully into her house. She had expected to smell her mother's cooking, and the special scent that's unique to every house.

She hadn't expected the wave of flowery scent that washed over her.

Stepping into the kitchen, her look of surprise was matched by that of her mother. The room was filled with flowers, and one of the larger bouquets carried a small card addressed "Manager."

_Fucking manager!_

_Don't think I forgot about your damned flowers._

_-Hiruma_

She smiled a little, thinking that something this flashy could only be done by him. Or maybe the Hakushuu quarterback, but hopefully Hiruma's motives weren't so grim.

"Oy, Hiruma-kun..."

--

Back at the cafe, Hiruma sneezed.

"Looks like Anezaki got your little gift then, huh." Musashi's amused voice never faltered under that murderous gaze.


	13. Chapter 13

Football practice had never been that awkward.

As soon as Mamori arrived at the clubhouse, Monta prostrated himself in front of her and begged for "forgiveness for my MAX-uncoolness, Mamori-san." He had been forgiven by a rather confused Mamori. For the rest of practice he did a stellar job of catching the balls thrown in all directions and on all routes by the manic quarterback, although the effect was somewhat spoiled by his ending all of them in his signature, index-finger-in-the-air pose.

The less popular Ha-ha brothers had discovered the bentou in Juumonji's locker, and heckled him nonstop. Thus, the trio was hard at work letting out all their steam of frustration. Kuroki and Togano were seriously contemplating dying their hair blonde, since both blondes on the football team seemed to be getting all the action. Juumonji was simply embarassed, since his "tough guy" image was being ruined by the bentou he would receive every day wrapped in handkerchiefs with flower patterns.

The days were becoming increasingly hot as summer inched closer, day by day, and Mamori found herself scrambling to replenish the water bottles that the players would gulp down. As she wiped her brow, she saw Hiruma cackling in the distance as he chased Sena and Ishimaru with his machine guns. She had noticed that lately, he'd been a lot more enthusiastic with his methods of torture and training, and feverently hoped that this wasn't the product of irritation from Disney World.

She began to daydream a little, thinking about how Hiruma showed his affection. He would rarely show physical affection in public, although when he walked her home his arm around her shoulder would often snake down and begin to probe into more sensitive areas. Every day at lunchtime, she would find a brown paper bag on her desk full of goodies--and the only indication of who had sent it came from Hiruma's grin as she nibbled in delight on the warm and creamy fillings of creampuffs and eclairs. The only other indications he would give at school of their relationship was the odd touch on the shoulder or hands, or a sidelong glance that would last just a second too long and left her breathless.

Saturday came, and Mamori was surprised to see Hiruma pull up to her house in a sleek black Nissan Skyline. He grinned devilishly at her, "So you don't think I can drive, do you?"

At the theater, Hiruma asked her lazily, "So, fucking manager, what do you want to see?" He secretly dreaded that she'd want to watch a sappy romance, but was quite surprised when she nervously pointed at _The Grudge_. He couldn't quite believe that this was what she wanted to see--_The Notebook_ seemed to be more of her kind of thing--but he didn't complain. He knew that she was probably trying to make it enjoyable for him.

During the movie, Mamori was surprised to see that Hiruma sat quite tamely, with his hands in his lap and his eyes fixed on the screen. Unfortunately, the rest of the movie was spent covering her face with her hands. She whimpered as the music began to build up into a crescendo, and finally as grotesque figures began to pop out on-screen she squealed and clutched his arm. He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the arm cutting his circulation off--it was his throwing arm, no less!--but didn't complain. _Tch, fucking manager can't even handle the movie she picked, eh._

He gritted his teeth as he tried to enjoy the remaining hour or so of the movie. He grinned at all the parts where other people in the theater groaned, and eventually his enjoyment was able to turn even the crushing vice of his manager on his arm into a pleasant sensation (perhaps it was because there was no circulation and thus no feeling left except a slight tingling?)

After the movie, however, he immediately stood up and began to walk out. She trotted quickly after him--perhaps he didn't like it?

Wordlessly, he opened the door for her, and then pulled into the driver's seat with the same Tetsuma-ish visage. As they zoomed out of the parking lot, she realized that they weren't heading for her house.

"Er, Hiruma-kun, where are we going?"

He smiled, but his eyes didn't leave the road and he didn't offer an answer.

Not too long afterwards, they arrived at a restaurant with the word "YAKINIKU" was emblazoned on a sign out front. She was surprised both at his choice of food and the lack of people. Then she remembered the Korean barbeque he had arranged for at the mountain inn, and his dislike of crowds. As they walked inside, she jumped when she saw the whole football team, as well as Oujou's White Knights, sitting inside waiting impatiently. As soon as they saw her, they began to roar for the waiters, "NIKU!! BRING US SOME MEAAAT!!"

After the uproar of scurrying servers, sizzling meat, and football players fighting over said meat had died down a little, Mamori turned to Hiruma, "It was awfully nice of you to treat the teams to barbeque, Hiruma-kun."

"Heh, barbeque is more entertaining with more people, don't you think?" he said with a grin, and without turning away from her face his chopsticks shot out and grabbed a particularly well-cooked piece of pork from under the clutches of Ootawara, who howled in fury. "Plus, you probably don't want to be alone after watching that movie, do you."

She blushed a little; it seems as though he didn't believe that she wanted to see that movie, but she was glad that she wasn't alone at home, or she'd have nightmares about being assaulted by vengeful spirits.

After hours of cooking and eating (at which point Sena swore he must have grown due to all the protein he consumed) everyone collapsed, while simultaneously huffing and chewing.

Hiruma stood, and pulled Mamori with him. "Time to go, fucking manager."

As they walked out, she asked, "How are we going to pay for all this?"

"I got Shin to convince the team to foot the bill, in return for some...merchandise."

"Eeh?!"

--

"Eyeshield 21."

Sena stirred a little as he felt himself being lifted from the mass of meat-gorged football players at the restaurant, and slurred groggily, "Who's th're...Shin...?"

The stoic linebacker proceeded to carry the smaller runningback on his shoulder, holding him almost tenderly. Sena thought dreamily for a second that it was nice to have Shin carrying him rather than tackling him, before realizing something.

"Er, Shin, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting reimbursed for the meal."

Sena thought that made sense for a second. "Wait, how...oh...no, Hiruma-san..." A vague and inexplicable feeling of fear swept over the smaller boy. "Then does that mean in exchange for that meal, you're..."

"Yes, Sena. Hiruma is using you as a 'convenient means of currency,' as he put it. I don't quite understand, but it means that I can..." Shin's voice got slowly closer to Sena's ear as his lips touched Sena, "...do whatever I want tonight. With you."

--

Suzuna leapt to her feet, as her antennae began going haywire. She had sudden instinctive premonitions of bisexuality and speed of light runningbacks.

--

Once again, Mamori was in front of her house, and Hiruma leaned on the door of his car, smirking at her.

"Eh, Hiruma-kun, do you think we could do something wild next week?"

"Kekeke, the fucking manager's getting ideas now is she? Well, where do you want to go?"

She paused, hesitating. "Let's, er, go to a club?" This hadn't actually been her idea; Suzuna had insisted that Mamori try to ask, although she wouldn't say why.

He cackled, "You want to go to a club, then let's go!" He pulled her close to him, kissing her cheeks and then her lips. Her eyes widened a little as she felt his tongue probing, until she opened her mouth and reciprocated. The warm, moist sensation was one that she was still getting used to, but rather enjoyed.

As she entered her house, she heard a crinkling in her pocket. Pulling out a piece of paper that certainly hadn't been there when she put on her jacket, she found a note that said, _Next Saturday, be ready by 7PM sharp. Ya-ha!_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I felt like adding some Sena-Shin into here, just because even if it's never going to happen for real (all the signs in the manga point towards Sena-Suzuna anyway) but I find it to be amusing. The Hiruma-Mamori is still in here, but it's in the second half.

--

On Monday morning, everyone seemed recovered from the activities of the weekend--everyone, that is, other than Sena. No one knew where he had gone after dinner, but they all saw him wincing uncomfortably as he sat, or stood, or knelt to tie his shoes. Or did anything, in fact.

They decided they didn't really want to know.

--

After the afternoon practice, the football team was very surprised to see Shin standing at the gate of the school. Although he wore training shorts and a sweatshirt, he looked as though he had taken great pains to clean up after his own football practice--his face was clean, and it looked as though he had even combed his hair.

"Sena. May I walk you home?"

Sena squeaked a little as he ran to hide behind the bulk of the linemen. The Brothers narrowed their eyes as they "Huuuh"-ed, while Kurita and Kumosubi began assuming a rather confused blocking stance.

"Oy, fucking chibi, what's the matter?" Hiruma came out, polishing his assault rifle. Seeing Shin, he grinned maliciously. "Oh, it's you. Well, carry on then." He walked away nonchalantly, as if this were an everyday occurrence to see the ace from a rival team come to escort their own ace.

Suzuna stared a little, not sure if she understood. "Eh, Shin-san, that's very nice of you to take Sena home. What a good friend!"

Shin glanced at her, and replied evenly, "I'm not just his friend." He pulled Sena towards him, a protective arm around his shoulder. "As of Saturday night, I'm his boyfrie--"

Suzuna's shriek cut through the last word, and she stormed up to Sena. "So it was true!" She glared at him, looking as though she wanted to hit him but refraining. "And here I thought you cared about me..."

Sena's knees began to wobble, and he put up his hands defensively, "Suzuna-chan, it's not like that, I can explain..." He looked indecisively between the blue-haired cheerleader and the quiet linebacker.

Shin gently pulled his arm from Sena's shoulder, and nodded understandingly. "I see that you still haven't resolved the issues you mentioned on Saturday. I will wait." He jogged away, as if this were a normal stop on his run.

Mamori was a little put off by what had just happened, but thought in relief, _At least that draws attention away from me and Hiruma-kun._

_--_

"Eh, Sena, are you and Shin really..." Monta stuck out his pinky as he asked.

"Er, haha, well, you see that's a funny story...eep!" Sena squeaked again as he felt Suzuna's hand form a deathly tight grip on his arm.

**"So, Sena, was that your BOYFRIEND? Whatever happened to US, hm? And what was this unresolved issue?"**

"Hiee, Suzuna-chan, you're scaring me..."

She waited for him to elaborate, with her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Well you see I really like you Suzuna but on Saturday night umm ShinkissedmeandIrealizedhowmuchIlikedhimtooit'scrazyisn'tit?" Sena began babbling rapidly. "Andwhenheaskedmetobehisboyfriend...I said yes." He hung his head. "I'm so sorry, Suzuna-chan."

The team waited apprehensively for her to start yelling at him, or beating him up. They were surprised, however, to see her smile a little and reply, "Well, it's not as though I didn't have my suspicions. And it's like the saying goes, if your boyfriend is bi then there's twice as much chance that he'll fall for someone else. So all this means is that you'll be the target of yaoi hentai from now on. Courtesy of the newly-formed Sena-Shin Yaoi Fanclub."

"Eeh?!"

--

That Friday, as Mamori cleaned up the clubhouse, she felt a pair of eyes on her back. Looking around, she saw the tell-tale blue antennae pointed her way, and sighed, "Suzuna, I can see you."

"Yaa, Mamo-nee, we need to talk."

Mamori groaned inwardly; she knew Suzuna wouldn't stay away from the topic of her relationship with Hiruma for long, and since Suzuna didn't seem to be really recovered from discovering that her boyfriend was attracted to another guy, she decided to give in to her whims.

"About what?"

"Well, you see, since you're going on a date tomorrow..."

"How did you know about that?"

Suzuna continued, as though she hadn't heard anything, "...then we should get you something nice to wear. Not that you don't dress well already, but something to really knock the eyes out of You-nii." She grinned mischievously. "Let's go shopping!"

Next thing Mamori knew, she was being dragged away by an excited Suzuna to the Diamond City Shopping Center. Suzuna eagerly pulled her into one of the clothing departments and Mamori was soon lost in the flurry of clothing that she was trying on...

--

_Wow._

Hiruma would never admit it, but that was the only coherent thought going through his head at the moment.

Mamori shifted her red high-heel clad feet nervously. She didn't know how Suzuna had been able to convince her to do wear this attire.

Outwardly Hiruma was composed, but inwardly he could feel his hormones seething. _This is probably the kind of thing every man lives to see..._he thought incoherently.

His eyes drifted slowly from her red heels, up the sheer stockings, to the fluttering bottom of the dress that barely made it down to the middle of Mamori's thighs and the way that the silky material hugged her hips and moved with every movement that Mamori did. The snug material was cut into a deep V neck, which exposed the creamy expanse of her throat and allowed his line of sight to spill down and almost see the sexy lingerie he was sure she was wearing--it couldn't have been any other way, with such a seductive style. Gold threat was embroidered thickly into the sides and on the chest in the shape of a roaring dragon, which wrapped around her body and seemed to accentuate her curves. Tinkling gold earrings hung from her ears, matched by a simple necklace, which again brought further attention to her skin.

"So, uh, do you like it?" Mamori wasn't sure about this dress, since it seemed a little too mature, and his staring (she could tell he was staring, even though he was trying very hard not to be noticed doing it) didn't make her feel any more confident.

_Screw the club, we should just hit my apartment right now..._ he thought.

"Tch, damned manager, you're asking for it going out in that flashy style." His harsh words served to try and keep her from seeing how difficult it was for him to keep his hands off of her.

She pouted. He grinned.

"YA-HA, let's go!"

The club he chose was the type that few people knew about, but the few who knew were the people who mattered. The interior was dark, punctuated by flashing neon lights. Hiruma practically strutted up to the entrance and bypassed the bouncers to walk straight into the club. Inside, it was crowded but not overly so--the dancers were sweating from body heat and exertion, but those off the dance floor were in better condition.

Hiruma pulled Mamori to his side and asked, "So, damned manager, want to hit the bar or the dance floor?"

She suddenly recalled what she had made him do at the dance and was glad that he gave her a choice. She'd never had a drink before, so she pointed towards the floor.

On the floor, she was afraid to move too much--really, they ought not to make dresses this short!--but was encouraged by the admiring glances she received and Hiruma's protective presence. She began to dance more easily and quickly, enjoying watching Hiruma's black-clad body moving along with hers.

His fingers moved lightly along her body, tracing the embroidery and tickling her a little. She gasped as she felt his fingers slip between her breasts and up her neck, only to come down again to feel her thighs. As they swayed with the beat, she could feel him behind her as they were grinding slowly, and she was surprised to find that she was pleased to feel his long legs along hers, and his chest pressed into her back.

After a while, they decided to move to the bar to rest a little. He waved the bartender over and ordered, "Get us some Sex on the Beach." Seeing Mamori's appalled glance, he told her, "It's a drink. With vodka and fruit juice. Normally I just drink straight liquor but I thought you'd prefer something...fruitier." (A/N: Sex on the Beach is a drink that is composed of vodka, peach schnapps, orange juice, and cranberry juice. It can also use melon and raspberry liqueur).

"Hiruma-kun, I don't drink!"

"Well, then today is your first day to try isn't it?" Seeing that she continued to have an obstinate expression on her face, he sighed and signaled to the bartender, "Make one a virgin."

"I didn't think you were the drinking type, Hiruma-kun. Wouldn't it get in the way of your training?"

"I don't do it often anymore. I don't want to end up like that fucking gambler."

They sipped their drinks appreciatively; they were sweating from the heat and the dancing.

"So, even prestigious clubs like this can be blackmailed?"

"Kekeke, _especially_ places like this. They had open for years while violating fire department regulations. They still haven't changed anything."

After dancing and drinking more, they decided to call it a night. The pumping music faded quickly as the door to the club shut behind them, and Mamori leaned on Hiruma's arm as they walked to his car. She pressed her face into the nook between his arm and chest and breathed in, savoring his scent.

"Oy, fucking manager, you didn't even have any alcohol, and you're acting drunk."

She laughed, "You try dancing in heels until midnight, and then you can talk."

He helped her into the car, and as they began to drive away he said nonchalantly, "I already called your mother and told her not to expect you back home until tomorrow. We're going to my place."

She began to argue instantly, until realized that it was futile to argue. "And what will we be doing there, Hiruma-kun?" The argument she had swallowed manifested itself into her speech, making her voice a little rougher; when it came out, it emerged as a husky purr.

"Kekeke, you'll see when we get there."

--

When they arrived at the hotel Hiruma stayed at, they went up the elevator to the top floor--he lived in the penthouse, as it turned out.

He unlocked the door, and opened it for her. As she walked in, she gasped.

The interior was pitch black, and she started in surprise as she heard the door click shut behind her. Whirling around, she realized that Hiruma had melted away surreptitiously into the darkness, and that she was alone. She looked around, and the tension began to build (she still hadn't forgotten the scenes from _The Grudge_) until she saw a single bright line focusing on a table in front of her. She approached it slowly, and found that it was a table with a crisp, white tablecloth on top of which sat a rose in a glass vase. Attached to the rose was a card that read, _Follow the roses._

_Hm, how very romantic. Unexpectedly so._ Mamori couldn't ever imagine him arranging this all himself, but knew he must have done it all by hand--he would never let any strangers into his living quarters.

She looked up and saw a line of lights and roses illuminating the way to a door down a hallway. Following the line, she arrived at the door and slowly pushed it open.

"H-hiruma-kun...?"

She gasped as she felt strong arms coming around her shoulders and a mouth closing over hers.

"Fucking manager...I've been wanting to do this the moment I saw you tonight..."

--

A/N: Okay, do you want this scene to be raunchy or censored? Either way I don't mind, but if you have a personal preference then I would love to cater to that.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Y'all are pervs, you know. Hehe, just kidding. Raunchy it is, then. Sorry if it sounds a bit unnatural, I'm not very accustomed to writing about this subject.

And sorry it took a while for this chapter to be posted.

--

The first thing Mamori noticed was the hand on her waist, as Hiruma drew her closer and deepened the kiss. The second thing was the heat--her whole body felt as though a fire had been lit within it. Her heart thumping, she pulled her arms up around his neck and slowly stroked him, movely down gradually to cup his face in her hands. He grinned as he felt her fingers moving down again to unbuttom the first button of his shirt. Things moved as though they were in water after that. His unbuttoned shirt--she didn't even remember undoing the last of them, oh, he had ripped it off--was followed by both their shoes, and then her dress slid slowly down to the floor.

He pulled her away from his body for split second, and she felt naked down to her soul under the scrutiny of those sharp eyes. She shivered a little, and was rewarded when he swept her back into his arms and plopped her onto the bed. She watched in amusement as he had trouble with his belt, and her fingers wrapped around his to help him. Suddenly he was on top of her, his arms pinning hers down, and he began kissing her lightly from her naval to her neck.

Hiruma nuzzled his nose with surprising affection into the satin-covered valley between her breasts. Mamori squirmed a little (she was quite ticklish there), and her eyes glinted dangerously. Hiruma felt suddenly as though he rode a bucking horse as he tumbled off of her and found himself under her legs. He grinned at her, "Oh? Taking the reins, eh?" Her only response was to smile sweetly before massaging his broad shoulders, moved down to his well-built chest, then down to his black boxers.

She felt the heat emanating from his crotch as her hands strayed there, and Hiruma jumped a little as her hand brushed against his throbbing member. He waited for further contact, and growled when he saw her smiling up at him from between his legs, not moving.

"Damnit, fucking manager, what are you waiting for?"

She smiled patiently, and Hiruma felt an inexplicable feeling of apprehension. "I want you to say you want it."

"Oh?" He flashed back to their first time doing this, and grimaced a little. "You know what you're doing to me, damned manager, so don't keep me waiting."

She tutted, "Tsk, Hiruma-kun, we're not going to get anywhere if you keep that up. Say you want it, and really mean it."

He growled, "Fine, I fucking want you, fucking manager." He threw her words back at her. "I want you so badly that it drives me crazy every time you tease me like this."

Mamori's only response was to pull his boxers off and begin stroking his cock, tenderly rolling her tongue up his shaft and gently massaging his balls.

"Aah...there we go..." groaned Hiruma. She felt him hardening under her touch. Just as he began to get into it, however, he felt her hands and mouth move and his hips instinctively bucked forward in vain as he tried to find that wonderful sensation again. "What the hell!"

He had had enough. Rising, he saw her grinning evilly and decided to take the lead.

"What are you doing, Hiruma-kun--aaah!?" she cried out in surprise as she felt his hands and mouth ravashing her body. She moaned in a mixture of pain and ecstasy as he roughly took her nipple in his mouth and her ass in his hands. His tongue flicked over her breasts expertly, and he was pleased to hear her breathing become faster and shallower.

"Mmm, Hiruma-kun, it's--so--good..." she whimpered, and he smirked.

"That good, huh?" He gently pulled her legs apart with his hands and ripped her panties off.

"Eh, Hiruma-kun, those weren't exactly cheap.." she began to say, but her words were caught in her throat as she felt him enter her with one long, slim finger. "Oh, god..."

He slipped another finger in, slowly beginning to pull his fingers in and out. Her body began swaying with the motion, and he felt her beginning to sweat from the exertion and heat.

"Not getting tired already, are we?" he asked her, as his other hand began to rub her clit in a circle, first gently and then harder. She cried out, and quivered with every thrust and touch.

"Kekeke..." he pulled his fingers out and stopped rubbing, and she groaned.

"Ugh, Hiruma-kun, please..."

"Say my name, fucking manager!" he commanded. She wouldn't be getting anything unless she worked for it.

"Oh, Hiruma-kun, come on..."

"No one's going to be coming until you do as I say."

She said weakly, "Hiruma-kun..."

She jumped as one finger returned to her clitoris, and she begged, "Please, Hiruma-kun..."

He thrust into her without warning, and she shuddered as he filled her up. He began to pull out oh so slowly, and the tip of his cock nearly vacated her until he pushed, oh so slowly.

"Hiruma-kun..." she repeated, pleadingly, and then gasped as he started pumping vigorously, "Ah, aah..._Youichi..._"

She had always known that he was a violent kind of person, and that he'd probably be a violent lover as well. She hadn't liked his liberal use of firearms and blackmail, or his sadistic training methods. She had never imagined that it would be that good in bed. But this was absolutely mind-blowing.

Hiruma grunted slightly with each thrust as he felt himself succumbing at last to the pleasure of feeling her body wrapped around his member, and felt her tightening around his cock as she climaxed.

She shuddered in the last spasms of her body, and felt an incredible warmth between her legs as his cock swelled and he groaned, pumping his seed into her belly.

He collapsed on top of her unwinding body, and both of them relaxed. He grinned as he heard her panting subsiding into deeper breaths, but was amused to feel himself breathing heavily. They were content to simply lay there, as their sweat mingled and their racing pulses slowed down.

Apparently, Hiruma was a boobs kind of guy, because he let his head rest on her chest while nuzzling his face into her soft skin. She stroked his hair, smiling a little.

After a while, she pulled his chin up and looked him in the eye.

"Ready for another go?"

He looked at her incredulously, but then his face broke out into his trademark grin.

"Hell yes, YAAA-HAAA!!"

--

A/N: Well, that's the end. What? You didn't know? Hiruma's objective was...get the girl and save the day. Not so much the last part, but you get it. I'll be starting another fiction, and if you would like to suggest another pairing or type of story then go ahead.

And also, thank you speed and write, Bishieluver01, and Scarlet0911. Your help was much appreciated :)


End file.
